Only In My Imagination
by Ously Salvation
Summary: UNDER CONSTRUCTION! READ INSIDE!
1. My Deepest Thoughts

**Hey y'all. I'm gonna be trying out a story based on an anime I quit watching when I was 15... whoo...**

**But I saw that people still like it. And I thought it'd be a good opportunity to get my work out there. And plus... I don't know, I think I might be getting back into Naruto. But I'm still a bit on the fence about this.**

**My Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based story. Naruto and Naruto Shippuden are property of Shounin Jump, and Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Italicized words mean I'm adding emphasis, except when in thought, in which case, regular words add emphasis.**

**Song of the Chapter.**

**Hurt by Christina Aguilera.**

**Try to listen to it whilst reading.**

**BEWARE: The following story has Shifting P.O.V's (Though it will mostly be told from Naruto's perspective...) and OC's... sorry, they just make the story flow. Also, this features yaoi... deal with it.**

**Now please R&R while you get some R&R. And Favorite, Forward and Message me your Questions, Ideas and Concerns**

**Now, please enjoy the first chapter.**

**Chapter 1 - My Deepest Thoughts.**

* * *

_Sometimes the hardest things to say are the easiest to think of. I mean, come on, in our heads, everything plays out right._

I can't remember what time it was when I woke up, only that the light was beginning to shine through the car window. I loudly yawned and strained to open my eyes. I was in the back of the family car.

"Jeez, you're finally awake? I swear I'm pulling into the nearest gas station so you can take over for a minute." said a fairly feminine voice from the front seat. "Ino-Shimai-chan?"

"Yes, I'm your sister. Any more questions?" she said with a smirk. "Yeah, when was the last time you changed your rag?"

And with that, we began to bicker like we always did until Tou-san woke up, "I swear to God it is too early for this shit, will you two shut up?" I looked over at our father, -*_ahem*- _adoptive father.

Well, it wasn't much of him, just his messy silver hair (Now even messier) and his right eye. "Hai, Kakashi-tou-san." we said in unison. "How much further do we have, sis?"

"You're lucky I was only joking about pulling over. We should be in town in about a half an hour."

This was all a big pain in the ass. What is, you ask?

Well, it all started a few months ago when Kakashi-san came home, breifcase and all and sat at the dinner table to tell me and Ino that there was big news he'd have to tell us. And it was big, but for me and my sister it wasn't good. Yes, we understood that if dad didn't transfer to the big company, it'd mean he would never get a promotion or a raise... but was it worth it for Ino and I to leave behind the life we'd had since we were six?

_'I know you guys want to stay here until you graduate, but it's an opportunity for you guys to get an even better education. I know you don't want it, but ever since your parents... passed, they made me promise to make sure you got the best they could never offer you.' Ino scoffed, 'I hate you sometimes, Tou-san.' _

_He chuckled, 'Well, like my parents told me, if you hate me, then I'm doing my job right.'_

I wasn't so sure, but I had to be strong. People always compared Ino and I; She seemed to convey the personality I actually had. She appeared confident and strong-willed, but those were my traits, while I appeared to be quiet and withdrawn and shy, except when I was with my sister, but they were actually her traits. We were in different cliques back home, she was incredibly preppy, and I was a part of the loners who'd decided they shouldn't be without friends, but never did we fight, except to bicker. Everyone at that school knew that we were the closest siblings there.

'_Maybe it'll be a chance for us to start a new life? I mean, there are probably tons of people at Konoha High, right?' _Ino told me about a week later. I was on her labtop, typing my history report over Alexander Hamilton. '_Oh, please. I'll stick with my personality of 'Fuck-you-if-you-don't-like-me. Hey I can't remember the day that Alex invented the phone, can you remind me?' _I said, not even looking at her, '_3/10/1876.'_

_'And hey, you could try something completly different instead of that. You don't have to start sophmore year the same was you started off freshman year. Not _everybody _get's that chance, nii-chan.' _I continued to type.

'_And you would have me, what, join you on the cheerleading squad? Is this your way of saying your embarressed by me? Ino, I love you, but we're both getting to the age where you don't need to look after me all the time.'_

_'It's just... after what happened...' 'The thing we are _never _to bring up.' _I added before she continued, '_Yes, it just made me really protective of you, nii-chan. And sometimes, Tou-san and I just can't figure out what's going on in that head of yours.' _I smiled at her, _'Well, if you must know, I'm mostly concerned with getting an A on this paper. I like having good grades, you know.'_ I said, and she tossed a pillow at me.

"Well, kids," Tou-san said as I starred at the giant city we were suddenly pulling into, "Welcome to Konoha, our new home."

And yet I didn't feel all that welcome.

* * *

*SasukeXxXNobody has logged on to insta-chat.*

*TheBrains has signed onto insta-chat.*

*Blossoming has signed onto insta-chat*

SasukeXxXNobody: So, anybody else finish their summer homework assignments?

TheBrains: :/ yeah, I figured not listening to Kaa-san bitch at me was better than the homework itself.

Blossoming: Clearly, I got it done the first two weeks of summer. Tell me you got it done, Sasuke. I don't want Aniki-chan flunking you before we even begin.

SasukeXxXNobody: That was the reason I got on here, to make sure my best friends were done. Of course I got it done.

Which wasn't exactly true... I was just finishing it, and had less than 2 questions left to go. I broke it up into segments and did mostly all of it over the summer. I had half hoped they were done and half hoped they were in my predicament. I should've known better; They were the only two students in school who were ahead of me in academics.

SasukeXxXNobody: I knew you guys wouldn't let me down.

Blossoming: You aren't even done yet are you?

TheBrains: Always the worst liar in the World, Sasuke.

SasukeXxXNobody: Even in text? Really Sakura, Shikamaru? I swear if I didn't know any better, I'd say you two stalked outside my windows. Fine, I'm almost done. I just finished the second to last problem. And there's still a week before registration. I'm going to finish tonight and call it good.

Blossoming: You'd better, I need both of you guys to stick by me.

TheBrains: What a drag...

Blossoming: stfu.

SasukeXxXNobody: I love you both, now goodbye.

*SasukeXxXNobody has signed off of insta-chat*

(*Time jump: One week.*)

I walked around the shining halls that was Konoha High school with my friends at either side. We were basically on a mission today besides going to class.

Class entrance exams were posted up and we wanted to check out who was at the top, *Ahem* let me rephrase, affirm that the three of us were at the top.

Sakura sipped at her usual morning coffee and said, "I can't believe I have Ebisu... again... god damn pervert..." whilst looking at her schedule.

"At least you don't have Anko rubbing your shoulders everytime she walks by." I said with a shudder following.

We finally arrived at the board where the class rankings were posted, and everyone was shushed into silence when we arrived, "What's up guys? You look so scarred." I said, offering a smile to the group of kids I didn't know. My smile dropped when nobody responded, "Okay, whatever, then just move please." I said, working my way into the crowd of people with Sakura and Shikamaru close behind me.

"No fucking way..." Shikamaru said as he looked up at the board before us.

I wasn't sure why he said that until I looked up at the board. "Who the _fuck _are Ino and Naruto Hatake?!" because at that moment, all I knew them as were the people that took our top spots. "Sasuke-kun, chill out..." Sakura offered, but it was too late, I torw through the crowd in anger with my friends following close behond.

* * *

All in all, things we're like your average morning. Ino and I got dressed for school and arrived. Plus, we found out we were the top two students at the school, and we hadn't even been here a day.

People looked at us in the hallways, as we decided to stick together until we made respective friends. After all, it was a huge school. It would be easy to get lost if we seperated, and right now I didn't think we could handle it.

"Gee, this is worse than the time I hocked a loogie into the Gym teacherd coffee." I said, "God, did you have to remind me of that, Naruto?" "Hey, I thought the standing ovation in the cafateria was a sign I'd done something right."

"Hey, I'll be here after first period, okay?" I said, hugging her, "Love you sis."

She hugged back, "You too bro." and she walked into her classroom

I turned and saw a dark haired boy go past me in a hurry. "Geez, where's the fire?" I called after him. "Piss off Blondie!" He yelled back. Suddenly two people, a girl with, get this, pink hair and a boy with a high rise ponytail were steadily jogging after him. "Sorry, he's just a little peeved about something." The girl offered and I smiled, "It's cool, stress gets to the best of us right?"

She smiled back at me, "Thanks for being cool, I'm Haruno Sakura, this is Nara Shikamaru, and you are?" I reached out my hand to shake theirs respectivly. Hers were cold and his were hot. "It's a pleasure, and I'm-" Suddenly a bell rang, "Gonna be late for my first class if I don't get out of here! I'll talk to you later." The girl named Sakura called after me, "But you owe me a name when we meet again!"

I wasn't sure how I'd pulled it off, but I'd ended up with my only elective as my first class. That was choir... and I wasn't exactly in the mood for singing in the morning... or ever for that matter, but I needed an elective. I walked into the classroom and it was void of life besides myself... _'Well, this isn't a very... lively music room._' I thought whilst noting the lack of taste in decorations. I popped out my iPod and put the buds to my ears.

Okay... it wasn't that I didn't like singing, it's just never fun to do with people around. And plus, ever since Ino got ahole of my baby (My iPod) I didn't like listening to the music on it with people around... Because I swore I would never admit to liking all that poppy crap.

Suddenly a song played and I liked singing to this one especially. Elizabeth Giles and Ariana Grande- Give it up (Hey, just cause they're a Nick show doesn't mean I can't appreciate talent.) I hummed, and wiggled my hips a little, "You never met a chick like me, burn so bright, I'm gonna make you bli-i-ind."

I hated my guilty pleasure, but damn it, I couldn't help from dancing and singing along.

"_So stop trying to walk away... no you won't ever leave me behind_.

_Noooo, you better believe that I'm here to stay. (That's right) _

_Cause you're the shade and I'm the sunshine. Oh-ooooo."_

And as soon as I was about to hit the chorous again, I turned to reveal a confused and amused looking guy behind me.

And then I recognized him. I popped out the ear buds and probably flushed a lot, "Uhh, hey... you're that dude that pushed me earlier."

"Yeah, uh sorry about that. I was just kinda pissed about something... but it doesn't matter. Teach said whoever was in here needed to be brought to the auditorium."

"Okay." I said, not bothering to look at the guy. I felt like a total loser.

"I'll forget all about this is you do. Name's Uchiha Sasuke." He said, holding out his hand.

I smiled and took his offer, "Hi, my name is Hatake Naruto."

and then Sasuke's smile quickly dissapeared, and I raised an eyebrow,

"Everything okay?" I asked.

"You Mother Fucker."


	2. I Could Die Now

**I'd actualy been working on the first chapter for about a week... well, it was typed in a day, but the idea took forever t form.. ugh, I'm glad it's out, now the time for work is here and really... it's gonna be fun and suck at the same time.**

**But I love seeing people who love my work... that makes everything worth it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this. I'm from America; nobody makes anything good here.**

**Warning: Cussing for this chapter, and my favorite sexual references. No sex yet. Nope. But all in due time. This story will feature Yaoi, Heterosexual relationships, and (maybe...) Yuri. I have yet to decide on that last one.**

**Yeah, I know... Ino Naruto and Kakashi are a family... I thought it would be awesome. and this chapter is way short... sorry**

**Song of the chapter**

**Miss you love- Maria Mena.**

**Chapter 2- .**

* * *

It seemed that since we were little, things would never be normal for me and my brother. I knew it wouldn't since Naruto and I were adopted, hell maybe even before then.

I tapped my pencil in Math after I'd given my introduction, as we were jumping right into learning logarithms, which I'd all ready studied back home. I wasn't ready to call this place home yet, not by a long shot.

I was helping Tou-san unpack last night, and we had a conversation we hadn't had since I was 7.

'_Ino-chan, there's something we need to talk about.' _was how it started.

_'Not before marriage, I get it Dad.' _I quickly responded.

"_Well, I was going to talk to you about your brother. Is there something you want to tell your dad, Ms. Know-it-All?'_

_'Gross Dad. Okay, what's up with Nii-chan?'_

_'I actually wanted to tell you to keep watch on him. You know how emotionally unstable he can be at times. He pretends to be the strong one, but we know...' _he explained.

_'Deja vu, Dad. You told me this years ago. Do you think I stopped?' _I told him, but he insisted.

_'Well, princess, now you two are older; you're both almost 16. There's more respnsibility. Like making sure he desn't spend all of his time in the books. And making sure he has a social life.'_

_'It's his life, Dad. I'll let him figure out what he wants and watch him from a distance.'_

_'Well, I guess I should be thankful for children who almst never fight.'_

_'Almost never? When have we really fought?'_

_'Does 'Taco Tuesday 6th grade year' ring a bell?'_

_I shuddered, "Ugh, never bring that up again. I didn't talk to Naruto-kun for a week.'_

I guess it was natural for Tou-san to be worried about Nii-chan... he's had it harder than I did. But rather than remind myself of our crappy childhood, I attempted to pay attention to class. Guy was the teachers name... and he was nice enough but god damn couldn't hardly stand to look at him and his... Eyebrows.

I shuddered when he turned to look at me, "Ms. Hatake! I have yet to call on you! Can you tell me the answer to the equation on the board?"

Crap... this would take me a second because I hadn't been paying attention.

"Umm... yeah, the answer is √π, the square root of pi square units"

Good thing I was a math wiz, "Excellent, Ms. Hatake! I hope your brother is as sharp as you."

I laughed. Idiot; Naruto was _smarter_ than I was.

"Hey, Guy, I have a note for Ms. Hatake."

I looked up, "Oh, and we were just enjoying a class. What could you possibly have for her?"

The woman sighed, "It seems her brother has been in a fight... he's in the nurses office."

I was out of the room before she could continue.

* * *

It's so strange how quick emotions can change in people over odd things.

It's odd how people can be so violent.

Sasuke, this boy I'd barely even knew was already throwing punches.

"Ow, what the fuck was that for?!" I yelled at him

"I'll teach you my future is not something to fuck with." He said punching again, but I grabbed his fist, "I'm so not in the mood for this shit." I said, and flipped him over my shoulder and attempted to pin him to the ground.

That action was rewarded with a kick to my groin. And with that we were wrestling and trying to throw punches.

We crashed into what I assumed to be the auditorium. "Get the fuck off me psyco!" I cried as he decked me straight in the nose. I felt the taste of blood in my mouth.

I pushed him away as some... Primal instinct took over. I saw all that I did, but I felt to control. "Son of a Bitch!" I said as I went for his eyes. And he was all ready up and posed to strike when suddenly I felt someone pull me back.

It was a blonde woman. A gray haired man couldn't seem to hold Sasuke, so he sat on him.

"Uzumaki Naruto; The only student in school who got every question on the exam correct. And he's in a fight on the first day. Tell me it's not how it seems."

"Hardly! This freak jumped me as soon as we introduced ourselfs! I didn't realize I was at the school for psycopaths!"

I suddenly cringed as the pain in my nose set in.

Shit, I felt tears fall down my cheeks.

"Hmm, I think it might be broken Tsunade-san." said the gray-haired man who was now off of Sasuke and had a hold of his arm.

The woman named Tsunade looked at my blood and tear-stained face.

"Maybe. Let's get him to the nurse."

And so 20 minutes later I was sitting in the nurses office being treated by a kind brunette named Shizune.

"I called your father. He's on his way to pick you up."

Oh great, now Dad was gonna beat my ass.

"Am I suspended?"

"Nope, Tsunade figured it wasn't your fault because usually when two boys fight, one of the boys usually doesn't start crying.

I sighed, even better. Now the school probably thinks I'm a big cry baby.

"Naruto-kun! What happened!" Ino said bursting through the door.

I groaned now. Would today get any better?

* * *

"Sasuke, I've never known you to be so... petty. You've always been an excellent student, and never fought anyone ever! Why would you fight a boy, not to mention a new student, for something as stupid as top spot on grades? You've been behind Ms. Haruno and Mr. Nara for years, so what's so special about him?"

I honestly didn't have an answer... except that it pissed me off to see the so-called best student at school singing and dancing like a damn fool. An idiot like that had to have cheated. It made me angry to see him

I wished I hadn't voiced that to her, because I swear she was about to slap me. But instead she turned to shuffle through some papers on her desk.

A moment later she slapped down 2 sheets of paper... actually three. "Hatake Naruto and Ino. Straight A students since second grade. But Naruto had quite a brain; was offered to jump up grade levels twice in Elementary and three times in Middle School. The other page is his eighth grade paper over Abraham Lincoln. It was checked by 5 different people to make sure it wasn't plagiarized. It wasn't.

I stopped to observe the paper.

'_A Breif Description of the Life of Abraham Lincoln by Hatake Naruto._

_Abraham Lincoln was born in rural Kentucky in 1809, to parents of low social standing and little education. During his childhood and early youth, the family would move several times, first to Indiana and later to Illinois. Lincoln's mother, Nancy Hanks, died when Lincoln was still a boy, and the next year his father, Thomas remarried to Sarah Bush Johnston, who helped raise the young Lincoln._

_Lincoln got his start in life after a pair of flatboat journeys to New Orleans. Soon afterward, he moved to New Salem, Illinois and set up as a store clerk there. When the Black Hawk War broke out in 1832, he became the captain of his volunteer company, serving for three months but seeing no active duty._

_Lincoln's first bid for elected office came in that same year, when he ran unsuccessfully for the Illinois state legislature. Two years later, he ran again and was victorious, becoming a fixture of the Whig party in the General Assembly for the next eight years. At the same time, Lincoln's law career began to flourish. He was admitted to the bar in 1837, and moved to Springfield, the new state capital, later that same year._

_In 1849, Lincoln returned to Springfield to resume his career as a lawyer and devote more time to his family. His political life seemed to be over. But when the slavery question heated up in the middle 1850s, Lincoln took to the stump again, running unsuccessfully for Senate in 1854 and 1858. Despite these losses, Lincoln gained national exposure due to his flair for oration. Such talent was especially evident during the series of debates he engaged in against Stephen Douglas during the campaign of 1858, when Lincoln established himself as a leading opponent of popular sovereignty._

"It's impressive, isn't it? That was when he was in eighth grade. He's earned every bit of respect in the intellectual community as anyone I've ever heard of."

Great, I'd pissed off a genius. Now, for all I knew he might be plotting how to kill me with a bomb made with three pieces of cloth a pen and animal shit.

"How much trouble am I in?" I asked, a wave of guilt washing over me.

"I won't even put it on your record if you just apologize. He's a good kid from what I understand. And so are you when you want to be."

Ugh.. swallow my pride or apologize to the new kid?

'_I can't have my record damaged..'_

"Fine, I'll do it tomorrow."

"Please do."

* * *

"Naruto, you know you can talk to me. You aren't in trouble for defending yourself. Talk to me, Son."

I still held my nose which was finally deducted not broken, "No thanks."

"Nii-chan, you're okay. I'll tell Dad when we get home."

"Arigato Ino-chan."

We pulled into the driveway and I immediatly got out of the car and ran up to my room.

Facebook here I come.

I logged on, and the familar blue screen popped up in front of me. Checking and responding to messages from friends back home was what I busied myself with. Well, until I got a friend request from Haruno Sakura. I accepted and she immediatly started up a chat.

"Heard what happened. Sorry about Sasuke-kun..."

"I take it you two are friends?"

"Yeah, and he's really sorry"

"I hardly think that qualifies as an apology."

"Well, hopefully it will when he does it tomorrow."

"Can't wait to see that."

"Your nose isn't broken right?"

"Hurts like hell but no."

"Kk, he feels slightly better about that. But hey, I'm in Calculus on my phone. Can't miss this introduction. ttyt."

"Adios."

I sighed as I eaned back in my chair.

'_Like hell I'll accept his apology. Fuck that asshole.' _

I was brought out of my thoughts by a knock on my door.

"Dad, I'm still not in the mood to talk!"

"Okay, I guess we'll just get sushi without you!"

Damnit... he always knew what to say to get my up. A gift, a new move, my favorite foods.

"I'll be out in ten minues."

Well, I could hopefully forget about my throbbing nose for a bit while I stuffed my face with spicy tuna.

* * *

**Damn this chapter is shitty. I promise this will get better. There is a story, but I needed to find a way to start the friction.**

**Don't hate me please. Also, I do occasionaly throw in some Japanese. Have any questions? Please let me know.**

**AND please review damn it!**


	3. Like a Ship Blown from it's Mouring

**Days fly as swiftly as an indian arrow... Gee, it sucks getting older, doesn't it? It seems like every day is coming and going as soon as it begins.**

**But for those who can still experience the joys of youth... (No, I am not that old! I'm 18 and just graduated High School. I'm a freshman in College) like 16 year old Konoha students, I hope you are all enjoying the story.**

**Third chapter in two days? I'm kind of impressed with myself. I usually never throw myself into a story this much.**

**When I was going through some PM's, somebody asked me to talk about myself... creepers. But I figured, what the hell? But I honestly don't know what to say... got any ideas? I'll say this much:**

**I'm an 18 year old guy. My hair is naturally brown, but is currently purple.**

**I don't know what else to say...**

**ALSO: I'm looking for Beta's. Please notify my if your interested in the position. You're starting salary will be 0 dollars and 0 cents. Sweet deal, right?**

**My Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based story. Naruto and Naruto Shippuden are property of Shounin Jump, and Masashi Kishimoto.**

**But anyway, this is chapter 3**

**Song of the Chapter- Lea Solonga and Jenifer Paz- For Good.**

**Chapter 3- Like a Ship Blown from it's Mouring **

* * *

I really was not all in the mood to get up for school the next day. And honestly, who _would?_ Not after a first day like that. I missed half of my introductions thanks to that emo looking asshole.

"Nii-chan, you can't stay in bed all day." Ino said while shaking me, roughly I might add, and hurting my nose.

"Want to bet? I'm pretty sure I could sit here ALL day when I want to."

"Will you stop being such a prude? It doesn't look that bad..." She said.

Damn, she knew exactly why I didn't want to get up. Damn all these battle scars of mine. I didn't exactly want to be seen while I looked even more like a loser than I already did. And nothing says loser like a nice little covering of white gauze on your damn nose.

"You always were the worst liar, Ino-chan." I say moving the covers aside and sitting up.

"Oh God Naruto, why didn't you just _say _you were naked under there!" she cried, looking away. Call it sadistic on my part, but part of me enjoyed her face scrunching up in annoyence at my sleeping patterns. The rest of my parts were confused as to why, or maybe _when and how_, I ended up naked under the sheets. I usually slept naked when I was stressed. So... about once every blue moon.

I didn't honestly care, she was my sister. She'd seen me naked plenty of times when we were kids. I stood up and walked over to my closet.

"Aren't you planning on putting on underwear?" She said, still not looking at me.

"Gee, sis, I never pegged you for the shy type, especially with family." I said, chiding her for the obvious embarressment.

"Well, I can clearly see you're not." she said scoffing.

Nope, I wasn't really. Maybe Middle school had me buzzing with teenage hormones, but eventually I just stopped giving a shit. If people didn't like what they saw, they could get the hell out of my way. I didn't care at home, at school, with people or when alone. Nudity was a natural thing. I was pretty sure that's why we were born that way and not, say, dressed in a full suit/dress.

Hmm, maybe I could join a nudist colony or something?

Nah.

I pulled on my favorite blue jeans (Emphasis on blue; like the color of a blueberry.) and held up a white shirt that said 'If I offend you, it makes my day.' and a green one with Beijing on it, from the Olympics. My favorite color for my favorite shirt. "Which one do you like better?" I said holding them up to her.

"I'll take 'None of the Above' for 600 Alex." I rolled my eyes and shrugged the green one on. We couldn't all have fashion sense like my sister, who had decided on a denim shirt, and a sweater vest combo, plus her cool black high heels.

I finished tying my sneakers and stood up and pat her shoulder, "Let's get breakfast. Anything to eat?"

We began decending the stairs when she muttered, "Well, we have Jelly today, so we don't have to eat dry toast."

I laughed, "Yup, breakfast of Champions."

* * *

(The previous day)

"You're an asshole." Sakura told me as I played with my cafeteria food. I ignored her. I didn't need her telling me what I already knew. "You really are dude." Shikamaru added.

"Shut up." I quipped. How was I going to make this up to that Naruto kid. I wasn't exactly the type who... 'apologized.'..

"Well, it's true. He's just a new kid who happens to be smart. You never cared about either of us being ahead of you."

"I tolorated it, It's not that I was uncaring. Plus, its been that way since... forever. But then I see this stupid guy singing and dancing in the middle of a classroom. How could some idiot be that smart? From what I understand, he's as smart as you Shikamaru."

Sakura and Shikamaru snorted, "You are being a complete jerk. Some people account that to jealousy, or love." Sakura said with that condescending smirk that pissed me off.

"Fuck you bitch." I said. She ignored it; I told her that three times a day. Usually I didn't mean it. _Usually._

"Well I hope you've got some type of Robert Frost shit to tell him, because if you did that to me, that would be the only thing that might make me turn my head."

Like hell. I was just gonna be really apologentic and blah blah, hope he forgives me.

* * *

I walked with my sister along the hall, eating the remnants of my breakfast. People were starring at us, well me, intently. "You have a starring problem, assholes!" Ino yelled. People focused on their own business.

Good idea; my sister scared even me sometimes.

"Don't pay them any attention Nii-chan."

"Remember that referance I made yesterday?"

She shuddered, "How could I forget something that disgusting?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I meant that part about people starring at me too much. Yup, it's worse."

Yup, I was already getting the reputation I didn't fucking want. I wonder where I'll be at the end of the week?

Maybe like Brittany Spears after a good week; you know, hanging out in the dumpster behind the Sizzler.

"I hope she was being serious about that apology..."

"I might have to beat some ass if she wasn't. Nobody bullies my baby brother." I rolled my eyes. "Baby brother? Oh, _please, _you still go on about being older by, what _5 minutes." _She laughed

"5 minutes and _forty-five seconds._ Nearly 6 minutes."

"Wow, a whole six minutes." She punched my arm. "I'll see you after first period, ass munch."

And then I remembered I got to see my new favorite person in the auditorium today. Great. I wonder how that will go.

Maybe we'll sit down for tea and crumpetts and butt sex? I could only _duly_ hope.

* * *

I strolled into the auditorium. I smiled at the girl failing miserably on the stage. Oh Jiraya was a torturer of a teacher, and making him a music teacher wasn't any better. He made everyone get on stage sing and dance on stage to get some idea of their musical talent... or maybe just to humiliate everyone?

"Ah, Mr. Uchiha, a pleasure to have you stroll in. Your song is today, but not until the end." He said as I passed his desk. I sighed, not exactly looking forward to singing. "You should be a few performances your new friend with the _nose job._" he said. And I looked down. "Ah, actual guilt. good, you'll need that emotion."

I swear he makes no sense half the damn time. But I didn't care; I cared about finding Naruto. "Speaking of the little blonde devil, looks like your up now Mr. Uzumaki."

I didn't see him until he was stepping onto the stage, face red as a beet or maybe a ripe tomato.

"H-h-hi..." He muttered. Some people giggled. I never would've took someone who could sing and dance so easily to have stage fright. I couldn't supress my chuckle.

"Any song you want in particular Mr. Uzumaki."

"God, no." he said. More laughter and more reddness.

"Okay... well, is there a show or musical you like?"

Naruto shrugged, "Ah, well I suppose I'll have to make a decision. And I hope you know my choices usually are _embarressing_. Maybe I'll let you sing something by Lady Gaga or Cher?"

Naruto suddenly perked up, "Oh God, anything but that!"

The auditorium erupted in laugher. I even let a couple chuckled escape my lips.

"Well, then, pick a song." Jiraya said, a smile dancing on his lips, "It's okay; we're not here to judge you. Almost everybody sucks at first; don't be so scared."

He muttered something under his breath, "Wizard... Wicked..."

"I'm sorry, what?" Jiraya said, cupping his hand to his ear.

"The Wizard and I... Wicked."

Jiraya smiled as he typed on his computer.

"...Good choice." he said just barely audible to anyone.

Then the song played, which is where the old woman spoke to the Wicked Witch, or Alfaba.

'You'll be making gooood.'

And suddenly, his voice rang out.

"Did that really just happen? Have I actually understood? This weird quirk I've tried To suppress or hide Is a talent that could Help me meet the Wizard If I make good So I'll make good:  
When I meet the Wizard Once I prove my worth And then I meet the Wizard What I've waited for since... since birth! And with all his Wizard wisdom By my looks, he won't be blinded Do you think the Wizard is dumb? Or, like Munchkins, so small-minded? No! He'll say to me,"I see who you truly are -A girl on whom I can rely!" And that's how we'll begin The Wizard and I..."

Well, No one else was laughing at him anymore. They were more or less stunned into silence. Naruto was studdering because he must've thought he was doing awfully. It was quite the opposite. He was good... well, that's insignifigant. He was bloody fantastic.

"You got this Uzumaki!" someone cried. People turned to face me. I flushed when I realized that I was the one who cried out. I didn't care. I stood up, "You can do this! Don't pussy out now!" People seemed to get my idea when I slapped a boy in the back of his head and he stood up to cheer for Naruto.

Well, I owed him didn't I? What better apology than encouragement?

"Once I'm with the Wizard My whole life will change 'cause once you're with the Wizard No one thinks you're strange!

No father is not proud of you, No sister acts ashamed And all of Oz has to love you When by the Wizard you're acclaimed

And this gift - or this curse - I have inside Maybe at last, I'll know why When we are hand and hand - The Wizard and I!

And one day, he'll say to me, "Elphaba, A girl who is so superior.. Shouldn't a girl who's so good inside Have a matching exterior? And since folks here to an absurd degree Seem fixated on your... verdigris... Would it be all right by you... If I de-greenify you?"

And though of course That's not important to me "All right, why not?" I'll reply Oh, what a pair we'll beThe Wizard and I: Yes, what a pair we'll be The Wizard and:

Unlimited My future is unlimited... And I've just had a vision Almost like a prophecy. I know - it sounds truly crazy And true, the vision's hazy. But I swear, someday there'll be A celebration throughout Oz That's all to do with me!

And I'll stand there with the Wizard Feeling things I've never felt And though I'd never show it I'll be so happy, I could... melt! And so it will be For the rest of my life And I'll want nothing else Till I die. Held in such high esteem When people see me, they will scream For half of Oz's fav'rite team:The Wizard And I!"

He stood there when he was done. He was breathing heavily. His face was pink, and I couldn't tell if it was from the singing or pure embarrassment. The rest of the kids in the class erupted in applause as Jiraya walked up to the stage, "Where have you been all my life, son? If you were a pretty lady, I'd propse to you where we stand." Naruto stood in silence, "You did great, don't be all bashful. Best audition so far."

He quickly escaped everyone's eyes and walked out of the auditorium. I got up to follow him. But not before catching Jiraya-san's eye. His look said 'C_alm him down and get your ass back here; you've still got to sing.'_ I could almost jump for joy at the idea.

* * *

I was hot with embarrassment, and no amount of water would cool me off at this point.

I splashed handfuls over and over onto my face... and nothing worked. I took a deep breath and looked into the mirror. Well, my face looked better. It was less red and now more light pink.

That Bastard... well, it wasn't as if he knew I had stage fright.

But still he got me to sing the way I do when noone is around. And I prefered to keep it that way.

I suddenly turned around as someone entered the bathroom. 'What do you want?' was the first thought in my mind.

Sadly, Kakshi-Tou-san taught me manners, so instead I said, "Thanks for the encouragement." he laughed, "You should hardly be thanking me, after the way I've been."

I rubbed my nose, "Are you sure it's not broken?" he asked.

"Just some cartilage, but nothing serious... should be off in a week."

Sasuke then looked down and all I saw was that Black hair. he looked like a raven, who stuck out in the bleach white bathroom. Black jeans with holes and red and black shirt, both of which hung loosly on his slightly-bigger-than-my-own frame.

"I'm really sorry dude. I just... don't know what came over me yesterday."

"Satan himself, I'd guess. Actually, I'd put money on it." I said with a scowl, as I now changed the bandages on the bridge of my nose.

He looked guilty, even more so than he did a few minutes ago. I probably wasn't helping that... I felt my consciousness slap me in the back of my head as hard as my dad did sometimes. '_Don't be such a fucking asshole.' 'It's not like he doesn't deserve it, after almost _Breaking _my damn nose.' 'Naruto, is that a way to build healthy relationships.' _I sighed, _'No, thought-process Tou-san.' 'Good, now be nice.'_

"Don't feel bad dude, I ain't really all that angry with you about it."

"I feel like I owe you at the very least. Is there anything I could do for you?"

I smiled more to myself than him as an idea came to my head. Let's milk this for a minute. I saw what car he drove (It also happened to be my dream car; a 2008 mastarati Spyder), and he didn't look to be lacking the the funds department.

"Well, do you like ramen?" I asked.

He raised an eyebrow, "Uhh, sometimes..."

I smiled and took a notepad out of my bag and a pen. I quickly wrote down my address, "I'll see you Friday." I smiled and winked at him before leaving the bathroon, not even remembering how embarressed I was to leave class in the first place.

* * *

**Nice long chapter that sets up some sort of a story... hey, friction is on the horizon.**

**I thought it was important that people know that (Since clearly Naruto in this fanfiction isn't like Naruto in the Show or Manga.) I based Naruto on how I was in High School. The brainy nerd who could sing too... but hated being on stage. God I hated it so much. Also a lot of the interactions between Ino and Naruto are how me and my sister act around each other.**

**Like I said earlier, I need Beta's please.**

**AND I NEED REVIEWS TO KNOW IF I SUCK OR NOT!**

**and plus, it makes me feel special when people like my work... any who, I'm not posting anymore today (I don't think... I never know sometimes.)**

**But until next time, read, review, enjoy, and then come back to me.**


	4. Let me Breathe

**So, chapter 4... and this story has already become more popular than the rest of my stories... That makes me kinda sad.**

**Here were a couple of questions I received during the night.**

**1. Why are you only focusing on SasuNaru, and not other Naruto couples?**

**A. Well... I doubt EVERY kid at school would end up gay, right?**

**2. How long did it take you to come up with the story?**

**A. Umm... when I got on the computer 3 days ago. I started typing and here I am.**

**Well, Now that that's cared for, Disclaimers, Warnings and what you have to look forward to.**

**Disclaimer: This is NOT MINE, I don't think I can stress enough how much this anime/manga is NOT mine.**

**Warning: This story contains Coarse language, many sexual references, vulgar comedy, bad celebrity references, and yaoi... damn, I didn't realize I was writing a fucking South Park fanfiction...**

**Song of the chapter Stanfour- In your Arms. Listen to it whilst you enjoy (Hopefully...)**

**Chapter 4- Let me Breathe.**

* * *

"Naruto, I've never known you to be dumb, you know that right?" I said as he adjusted his shirt.

"Well, dear sister, it's because I'm not." He said as he put on deodorant (_I hate when people put on deodorant_ after_ they put their shirt on, don't ask why_!)

"And yet you're going on a date with the psychopath who nearly broke your nose?" I said, trying to poke the gauze on his nose, and he smacked my hand away while examining his teeth. "Oh _please, _he just feels guilty about the whole situation and I told him to treat me to a dinner to make up for it. I'd hardly call it a date. Plus..."

He looked at me when he was sure his teeth were clean, "I don't date. Too many things to do with school." he said with a smile.

I scoffed, "Yeah, and _that's _why you're taking more time in the bathroom than I am, _right?"_ I said, as I made sure my hair looked perfect.

"Shut up; There's nothing wrong with wanting to look nice." He protested. And I merely laughed at him. In return, he ruffled my hair. I smacked him several times, "Asshole! I finally had it perfect!" "Oh whatever, when you get back with your new friends I'm sure it'll be as messy as your shirt." "My shirt? What are you talking about, I just cleaned this." I asked, raising an eyebrow as I went back to fixing my hair. "I meant when you get home, when the grass stains will be all over your back." I smacked him again.

"Bitch, watch the nose!" he said grabbing my hand and reaching for my hair again, "Watch the hair, _bitch!"_ I retorted as we began to wrestle playfully. "Children, will you chill out up there! Naruto, your date is here!" he groaned, "_He's not my date!"_ he yelled down the stairs and he let me go and began to walk down the stairs, "Don't forget your protection!" I called down to him, and he flipped me off.

* * *

I walked down our spiral staircase (I swear the thing was straight out of fucking Victoria England...) and heard the words muttered in the most nonchalant way, "Hurt my son, _in any way_, I'll chop your balls off, understood?" As I reached the bottom of the steps, I saw my dad, and Sasuke taking a big gulp. My dad was a scary man when he wanted to be. "U-understood, Mr. Hatake." I sighed, and rubbed my forehead.

"Tou-san, leave it be. It's in the past, let's keep it there." I said looking at Sasuke, who wore a black short sleeve button up and a pair or black skinny jeans. I wore my favorite blue jeans, which hung semi-low because they were so loose (The way I prefer my jeans.) and a green t-shirt. "Hey, what's up?" he said, not even bothering to look at me, and I could understand why... this wasn't exactly comfortable. I wave him along, "Let's go." he quickly followed behind me. "Naruto!" Dad yelled behind me, and I turned to look at him.

"Stay safe and be home no later than midnight, understand?" I nodded and waved goodbye as I turned around to see Sasuke getting into his car.

I took the seat beside him as he started it up. Yeah, I could tell by the roar of the engine he was a rich kid.

"Hey, don't take anything my dad says to heart, okay? He's just really protective of me, ya know?"

What could the guy say? I mean, he was just emasculated in front of me.

I could only hope the rest of the evening played out well. I didn't exactly want to turn him into a basket case.

...Well, more of one, anyway.

"Here, um, my dad owns this place. He buys all kinds of places like this; he likes keeping small businesses afloat." He offered awkwardly. I nodded, "How kind of him." I say, crossing my arms as we sit back in his seat. Neither of us made a move to get out of the car.

"Well, uh, let's eat?"

I opened my door and stepped out.

* * *

For such a smart guy, he got the most childlike gleam to his eyes when presented with food; like a damn dog.

The more I got to know this weird guy, the more confused I became.

It was that incredibly strange combination of a strong mind and will, but coupled with almost infant-like fascination with but the simplest of things. (Well, I've never seen a sixteen year old smile like that over a bowl of pork ramen, personally...)

Great, I was on a date with a huge contradiction.

Well, not a date, it was more of two people gathering together to enjoy food.

...which is the definition of a date.

Fuck.

"You not hungry or something?" Naruto said, shaking me out of my mind's mumblings.

"Um, not really. My mother always told me I was too thin."

"I can see where she got that idea. Does she think you're too pale too? You got a tanning bed in your room?"

"Fuck you asshole." I said, grabbing my chopsticks, angrily digging into my inarizushi.

I looked around the restaurant as our waitress came up to us to fill our drinks again. "There you are Mr. Uchiha, would you and your date like anything else?"

I groaned, "No, now go away." "Umm, is anything wrong Mr-"

"Nothing is wrong, now please go!" and with that, she bowed and took her leave of us.

"Are you okay? You're not going to beat up our waitress are you?" I threw my fortune cookie at him, "Shut up, I'm just tired of people assuming things."

"What are they assuming that's got you _so_ upset?" He said, setting aside his bowl and staring at me intently with a rather intense focus.

"Uhh... well, uh, people just _assuming_ we're on a date! You aren't the least bit bothered by it? I heard you and your sister arguing about it."

"That's just my sister. Consider us Thai hookers; We give each other a ton of shit. If we didn't bicker a little, we wouldn't be normal siblings, would we?"

I nodded at his logic, "And plus, most people I couldn't care less about their opinions. As a matter of fact, I can count on one hand the amount of people I've ever cared how they thought of me. My dad, my sister, and the board of education as a whole." He said, counting three fingers.

"The better question is why you're being so defensive, don't you think?"

"Not exactly, I don't think that's a good question at all."

"Well, then why are you letting something stupid bother you? Don't tell me you're homophobic."

"No, I just don't like things being assumed, and I don't really consider that stupid."

"I don't care. There's nothing wrong with being gay, dude. My dad taught me to never judge anyone."

"Are you gay or something?"

"Never had a girlfriend or boyfriend; never kissed, touched, or fucked anything in my life. My opinion? Leave your options open when you're ready. Right now, I'm not. Not with school. Relationships are distractions. So, for now... well, let's just call me a eunuch?"

"I guess that works? I've kissed girls before though."

"You and Sakura look really good together, you know?"

"Sakura and I aren't together, dude. She's my best friend of all time, but that's all." I said.

He raised his eyebrow at me in confusion, but it seemed like he brushed it off and went back to his chai tea.

* * *

I wasn't sure how much time had passed, but Sasuke and I ended up walking around town, leaving his car behind. I wasn't too worried; I had a gps with my home address already planned in it and calibrated so I didn't take that wrong turn at Albuquerque.

"It's not a problem with morality, it just seems so... dirty. I mean, where do you think they'd get the shit? Mexican Drug Cartel would have a huge problem with it, right?"

I countered, "Make supply lines; give them a part of the profit. Hire farmers and workers to care for it. I'd rather replace it with cigarettes."

We ended up at a park bench and finally sat down to breathe for a minute.

"Rivers pretty." I noted simply, and I saw Sasuke nod out of my peripheral.

"Well, it is at night; the truth is that it's so polluted that every fish has herpes."

"So... no skinny dipping tonight?"

We both laughed until Sasuke looked at me and said, "Um, are you thirsty? I was going to go to the machine and get a tea."

"Cocoa; and don't make a smart remark about the sugar." I said, shooting him a bored wink.

"Okay, I'll be back."

I starred at the shimmering river surface. Black with those flakes of white that moved along with the waves.

People in this world have so much they can appreciate and yet they can only appreciate things of instant gratification. I love getting out, mostly to be alone and tune myself to the beautiful sounds of nature.

And I'm thinking Sasuke might be the same way; he seems to be a lot more pleasant when he's not surrounded by a load of people.

I felt a cold can touch my back, "Ahhh!" I moaned out as I reached for the nape of my neck.

"Bastard, that's cold!"

"Brilliant deduction, Wattson."

I flipped him off, "And here I thought you were turning out to be decent company."

"I am, you're just a prude."

Now I nudged his arm, "Fuck off."

I reached for my phone to check the time.

"Shit! Oh shit, I'm almost an hour late for curfew!" I cried out loud, noting the twenty calls in the past forty minutes.

I got up to scramble, "Hey, I got to go dude, I'm gonna run home!"

"I can drive you, Naruto!" Sasuke said, accidentally spilling his drink.

"I don't have time to run back to your car. I gotta go!"

"Naruto, chill out!" he said, grabbing my arm while I began to run. This created a chain reaction to where I fell and pulled Sasuke down with me. And yet, all I could remember was my physics lessons from eighth grade 'An object at rest will stay at rest until acted upon by an outside force.'

I hit the ground with a thud and felt something crush me when I landed.

I opened my eyes to a mass of black; Sasuke's hair. I tried to move but Sasuke was, sadly, heavier than I was.

"Naruto, are you alright?"

It was odd, having him that close to me, starring at me with concern in my eyes.

"You look a little warm? Everything okay?"

I pushed on his arm, "Get off me, I'm not some damn wallflower. Look, I'm gonna go home okay?"

He raised an eyebrow, and then shrugged, "Uhh, okay. I'll message you or something then." "I'll let you know when I get home and how much trouble I'm in."

Then I turned and started running. "Naruto!" he called after me, and got me to turn back to him. "Let's do this again sometime?"

I coughed, "I'll check my schedule?"

"Fair enough."

* * *

**I wasn't sure how long I was going to take with this and clearly, it took too long.**

**I'm hoping from now on I can get updated a wee bit faster. That's the idea, anyway. I guarentee nothing**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter at the least!**

**Have a good day**

**Ously**


	5. I live each day until I die

**Finally updated. This writing thing is not easy. Haha**

**Especially now (Sorry, I'm about to complain.) with my computer broken down, I have to get up at 9:00 if I want a good spot at the library; one of those spots people won't bother me... ^_^.**

**Well, I'm ready to start the next chapter.**

**Song; I was here; Beyonce.**

**Review this.**

* * *

**Naruto P.O.V**

"Well, I think it should be healed by now. You can finally take the gauze off." the doctor told me as I got up from the examining table. I starred at myself in the mirror and took the gauze off. My nose felt fine, if a bit sensitive. I was happy it was finally healed. I hated looking like I did with it on.

"That's better." I noted, rubbing the bridge of my nose. "I'd still suggest not touching it much. It's going to be sensitive for awhile longer, Naruto-san."

"Bah, I know that. I'll be careful. Let's hope that no lunatic punches me before I leave." I say starring at myself. There was hardly any noticeable scars.

"Looking good Naruto-san" Ino said, momentarily looking up from her magazine to note my face.

"Gee thanks. Are we going yet? I'm starving." I said, checking my watch. "Yes, yes, Sakura hasn't left me alone since we've got here. She's like 'Damnit I've been out her for over twenty minutes waiting for Naruto to get his bandages off!'

"Well, instead of face her wrath, how about we... ya know, get out of here." I said, signing some papers the doctor had for me, "Thanks Doc." I say, nodding at him politely. "Well, you were the one that suggested we have a big study night before the chemistry test the day you get your gauze off." She said, holing the door open for me.

"Hey, I'm buying dinner. I don't even want to hear it. All I've heard all week is 'Let's get blah blah. No Blah blah. Blah blah sucks let's get-"

"I get it Nii-chan." she said as we walked out of the hospital. "Finally, it took you assholes long enough!" Sakura said, blarring her horn of her bright red Cavalier.

I Blew her a rasberry and stepped into the car. Sasuke sat in back and shot me a smile, which I returned. Ino slid up front with Sakura and they began their chatter.

Sasuke and I texted back and forth.

'Girls... ugh, where's Shikamaru at?' I asked

'He's already at Sakura's house.' He said.

'Smart idea. Wish I'd thought of it.' I said, as I tuned out Sakura and Ino's conversation about shopping or something.

'Naruto Uzumaki did something that wasn't smart? I'm shocked. :)'

'You trying to flirt with me? Lmao jk.'

'Did you finally decide on dinner?'

'Pizza. Simple and easy.'

'And totally bad for you.'

'And sounds fantastic.'

'Point made.' I chuckled and closed my phone. He smiled at me as Sakura pulled into her driveway. "Well, it's not much, but there's a nice basement perfect for studying."

"I'm sure it's lovely." Ino said, laughing. Truth be told, Ino and I still didn't socialize much outside of school. Tou-san actually made us arrange this, because 'You kids haven't done hardly anything fun in the month you've been here. I'm sure some of you have made friends. Now I want you all to go out, spend a weekend away from home, make me wait by the door all night, something!'

Kakashi is not your normal father. When he was our age, he was rebellious, or so he says. Ino and I prefer staying in, exercising or studying and surfing the interenet and such. He likes it when we go out until late. 'I need more normal kids.' he jokes.

Actually, that night Sasuke and I went out, he wasn't even mad that I'd arrived home an hour and a half late.

Strangely, this is the first night in a long time I've hung out with Sasuke... which is weird, because out of all the people I've met since moving here, I actually like his nose-breaking ass the best.

All past incedents aside, he's intelligent, witty and a great conversationalist. I've used many a text message just talking to him.

_'Sounds like you've got a crush.'_ Ino told me as we chatted on Facebook_._ _'I mean you're paying more attention to him than you're Physics paper.'_

I scoffed at her,_ '__You need to shut up. I've told you a million times that I don't date, male or female!'_ I said indingantly.

She laughed at me_,_ _'And yet you need to jump to your defenses. Naruto, if you're sawing morning wood over Sasuke, you should tell me, tell Dad, and then tell Sasuke.'_ she said_._

I groaned,_ "__What Exactly do you want to know, Ino? That if I had to date somebody, it'd be Sasuke? Because it's true, I admit. He's the only person, besides you, who can loop me into any kind of intelligent conversation. He's the only one I don't have to dumb things down for because he understands me. So yes, Ino, I'll say it once so you will shut the hell up about it. Sasuke is the only person I've ever met that I could date. Happy yet_?'

She smiled, _"Was that you coming out of the closet?" _I threw a book at her

So I admited it to her. Sasuke is... a great person. I don't really look at him for the fact that he's a man. I wouldn't look at him differently if he was a woman, for that matter.

Intelligence, in my opinion, is the most attractive feature a person can have.

"Naruto-kun..." I heard off in the distance. I knew it was Sasukes.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?" I said softly.

"When are you ordering dinner?" he asked

I shook myself from my daydream, "Huh, what?" I said.

"Geez, what's up with you? You've been weird all day..." He said, a look of concern in his eyes, "We've been asking about dinner for ten minutes." Then he laughed and pat my back. "Are you felling sick?" He asked.

I scoffed, "I'm fine, Sasuke." But it totallity, I really wasn't.

I was screwed if anyone besides Ino found out I liked Sasuke, I'd be ruined.

* * *

**Ino P.O.V.**

"_Dad I think there's something I need to tell you about Naruto. It's pretty serious." _I told my dad the other night as I helped him clean the dishes. Naruto was washing laundry, and the roar of the Washing Machine was, hopefully, enough to drown out our conversation.

"_Okay, shoot. There isn't much about him you could say to shock me." _

_"I think he might be gay, or bi."_

_"And do you have any proof?"_

_"He admited it for one."_

_"And do you have a problem with it?"_

_"No Tou-san. I've never had a problem with it."_

_'Then it's settled, if Naruto wants to date girls that's fine. If he wants to date guys, that's fine too. Agreed?"_

_"Umm I guess... thanks Dad?"_

_"Anytime, my little wall flower." _

'God he should just bend him over the counter already...' I thought as I watched my Nii-chan and Sasuke have a war with the parmesan cheese.

'Well... it is nice to see Nii-chan smile like that... I haven't seen him laugh like that since...'

I sigh as the horrible memories flood back into my mind. I shook my head as if to lose them.

That probably wouldn't ever happen.

"Ino-chan, are you okay? You've been starring off into space for a while now." Sakura asked, tapping my shoulder

"Huh? I'm fine, just thinking..."

"About?"

How could I just say it? My own brother is sacrificing his own morals for a guy who broke his nose, more or less, a little less than a month ago. And I honestly never expected to admit it so easily. Yes, I did tease him for it because I thought he wasn't really interested, but now that the truth has been unveiled... it's just the shock from the situation. I looked at the two of them now, Sasuke latched onto Nii-chan's back and shaking the cheese on his hair and Naruto spun around, laughing.

'Maybe it wouldn't be that bad...'

"Nothing important. Where'd my textbook go?"

* * *

**I'm planning on the next chapter getting to the heating up. There are some actual twists in this story, believe me... just give it time**

**Review this chapter.**


	6. Let me be your blue sky

**This story made me semi popular for a minute! I need to get another chapter before people start knocking on my appartment door with pitchforks and torches.**

**This chapter is mainly told from Sasuke's point of view. He muddles his feelings over his new best friend.**

**Chapter title- Let me be your Blue Sky.**

**Song- Francesca batestelli- Blue Sky.**

**Review this and tell me how bad I suck!**

* * *

'_How odd.'_ I told myself over and over. He just sat there, studying his paper with Shikamaru, and he would occasionally flick some of that messy blonde hair over his eyes.

'_I simply cannot get that guy out of my_ mind.' I sighed lightly, too light for anyone to take as anything other than boredom.

'_I'm not gay by any stretch of the imagination. I guess if I _were _to distinguish myself as anything, it would be a free loving type of individual. Because as of this very moment... I do believe I'm 'crushing' on that blonde genius.'_ Yet another soft yet frustrated grunt escapes my mouth.

"Sasuke-kun, are you okay?" he asked me, looking up and catching everyone's attention.

"You do seem a little more... distracted than you normally are at study group, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said, her pink hair tied up and out of her face.

"It's _nothing _guys. Don't worry so much." Naruto starred at me with those blue orbs he called his irises.

He knew I wasn't. And his sad gaze told me he knew it and I knew he knew it.

'_Well, how are you supposed to feel when the one you like is so intuitive to your own emotions? And since when did he muster up a look like that? Such a huggable face..."_

And it was pure honesty. Sometimes if no one payed any attention, or he thought they weren't, he would just look so sad. I couldn't help but wonder how such a good kid could feel such sorrow. Better yet, who had caused such pain? And how do I find them and kill them without getting caught?

My phone buzzed in my pocket.

Oh, lovely, it was my brother.

'_Hey M&D wanted to have dinner with us. I'm outside Shikamaru's house." _It said... so _perfectly punctual._ Just like he was.

I text him a K and stood, "Gotta go have dinner with the folks... Gotta leave early. Sorry guys."

Naruto stood, "I'll walk you to the door. Now don't everybody have fun with logarithmic equations without me." He said the last part semi sarcastically.

I walked to the hallway leading to the door, grabbing my jacket and boots. Damn that virgin snow.

"Hey, text me later." Naruto said, slipping on his shoes.

"When do I not? You're only my best friend, Naruto." I said.

"I worry about you sometimes, you know." He said.

"I could say the same about you, Naruto. With all of your sad looks..."

Well, shit. I hadn't meant to say the _last _thing.

He raized an eyebrow at me, "Wh-what are you talking about? Preposterous! I don't have such time for those trivialities." He said, masking his sadness with that confidence he always had.

But he always dropped it quickly... especially around me.

But the next thing he did not do.

His arms slinked around me shoulders awkwardly yet gently.

As if he wasn't used to hugging people and he didn't want to do it wrong.

"Na-Naruto?" I asked, feeling heat in my cheeks.

"We are friends, yes? I... wanted to tell you I'm here if you want to talk." he whispered, sadly.

My arms slinked around his back, clutching just above his waist.

This certainly wasn't helping with my indecesion.

This felt right. Way too right.

'_Dont put your hand on the back of his head_.' My body told me.

I'm a rebel, and did it anyway.

He sighed softly, and we broke apart. "Text me, okay?" He said, face red. he ran back in the other room where everyone was waiting.

I sighed and opened the door.

* * *

I didn't dream on account of my usual routine of clearing my subconscious before rest.

But nightmares... they still plagued me to this day.

_For I was only 6, and so was my sister. I sat in the back of my parents car._

_They_ _didn't make a lot of money, from what I remembered, not at their jobs, but it was a content existence we lived. comfortable struggle is the best way to describe our lifestyle._

_In the Trance, I sat opposite my sister, one hand in hers, and our other hands had a sweet that I couldn't distinguish, but we were certainly happy._

_Our mom was humming a small tune that played on the radio. Dad was getting ready to pay for gas. We were visiting our Uncle that wasn't our actual uncle, Kakashi Hatake._

_That night we were still Naruto and Ino Uzumaki._

_But Life... life changes in an instant._

_The man in front of Dad pulled out a revolver, shiny and silver, and held it at the cashier._

_But Dad had to attack him, he wasn't the type of guy to stand down when someone inncoent was in danger._

_He grabbed the mans arm and held it straight up, in attempt to knock the gun out of his hand._

_A single shot rang out._

_Mom fell out of her trance and looked in the store to find Dad wrestling a man with a gun._

_"_Oh God, Minato." _She exclaimes and turned around to us and said, "_Stay here, both of you. Do you understand_?" _

_"_Yes Mommy." _Ino said. I nodded slightly._

_She grabbed a can out of the glove box, which I later learned was mace, and ran into the store. There could be heard yelling and shouting._

_I unbuckled my carseat. _

"Hey Mommy said to stay here!"

"But I never said I would stay. Mommy and Daddy are in trouble, Ino."

"Well, I'm staying here! And you're gonna get in trouble."

_I climbed out of the car and used my short legs to trot inside. And a shot rang off, "_Minato! You bastard, I'll Kill you!" _Mom yelled, letting the spray fly into his face._

"Fucking Bitch!" _He yelled, shooting randomly._

_And of course, he hit her._

_Her blood was all over my own body. "_Mo..Mommy?" _I said, crawling over to her._

_I ignored the sirens, the man running out of the store, everything. All I saw was Mom, coughing on the ground and Dad doing the same, but he was far quieter. They were both laying in pools of red._

_"_Naruto... my itooshi... I'm so sorry..." _She said, coughing, tears running down her face._

_I was crying now too. Tears flowed freely out of my eyes, and I couldn't stop to say anything._

"You know Daddy and I loved you very much."

_I threw myself on her wounded body, "_No Mommy! You _can't_ leave us now! I love you Mommy!"

_She coughed, and smiled, despite the immense pain she must have been in._

_"_Just live your life my darling baby... Be happy no matter what. Do you understand? And your sister too? Tell her we love her too."

_I just cried, nodded and hugged her._

_And I never saw them again._

* * *

I shot straight up in my sleep, my own screams awakening me.

I rubbed my sweat-drenched forehead. Well, half sweat, half tears.

I panted when I heard a knock on my door, "Naruto, it's Tou-san. Is everything okay?"

"Just... a bad dream Dad." I said. He knew what that meant.

"Are you sure you don't want some water or something? Do you want to stay home tomorrow or something?"

"No I'll be fine, Dad. Thanks."

"Okay... I love you Naruto, you know that right?"

"Of course, and I love you too Dad." I said.

And immediatly pulled out my phone to text the other man I loved

'I need to talk to you. ASAP.'

* * *

**Felt a bit rushed there at the end.**

**But I'm glad I got this out. I really needed to. I hope you all love it as much as I do.**

**ANd next chapter the plot will thicken as we talk with Sasuke about Naruto's now-not-so-mysterious past.**

**Review, wont you please?**


	7. Maybe We're Crazy?

**Gosh I am getting into this story in a way that I never thought I would...**

**When I posted that last chapter, my fans on it nearly doubled. So... maybe I'm doing something right?**

**Bah, couldn't be. Can't you all tell how badly I suck?**

**But all you people want is more, and if my writing satiates you and keeps people off of my doorstep, I'll gladly oblige you.**

**Fan Comments/Questions:**

**Twaddletoe: I based Naruto's very OCC personality on my own. I was quite the braniac in school. I still am for that matter in college. Thank you!**

**And a big thanks to all who reviewed as well!**

**So, here's to you reviewers.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto, if it was created by me, would have been yaoi to some extent. But it's not. But maybe Kishimoto will do that open-ended thing I've heard about.**

**Song- Knarles Barkley- Crazy.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I wasn't sure why I called, well text, Sasuke that message at three in the morning...

Honestly, I believe I was tired of letting this old memory be a plague in my own heart anymore.

And I knew, above all other people, Sasuke would not only listen, but understand...

Maybe not relate, but he would do the other things.

I sighed, asking Dad if I could skip school today, as it wouldn't be a horrible detriment to my grades.

But alas, my perfect attendance was shattered in the process...

Well, I certainly couldn't have all of the awards at the end of the year, could I?

I sipped my latte... which had way too much sugar, More than I'd asked for, while I waited for Sasuke.

He told me he feigned being sick and was going to sneak out to see me while his parents were at their jobs.

I text him, '_Are you almost here yet_?'

'_I'm not gonna run there, you know that right?'_

_'Don't you have a really nice car to drive?'_

_'If I took it, my parents would know. They track that stuff, you know?'_

_'Great.'_

_'Give me about ten minutes.'_

_'Waiting.'_

And I sipped more. What the hell was I thinking? Telling Sasuke about my horrible past was probably the worst idea I'd ever had.

The whole situation had scarred me horribly and now I was just willing to relive it? For what?

'_For Sasuke...' _My mind told me.

I groaned and put my hand on my forehead. My reasoning pissed me off at times. I was too smart for my own good.

"You know, if you make faces like that, it will freeze."

I looked up to see Sasuke, black hair and coat dusted with white snow.

"That myth was disbanded years ago."

He smiled and removed his coat, to reveal a rather... bedtimish like shirt.

"Uhh..." Then I noticed his pants were also like Pajamas.

"If I'm sneaking out, then it would be smart for me to wear what i was wearing before I left, correct?"

"Good point. I'm honored you would wear your Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle Pajamas in public for me."

"One joke and I go straight home."

I nodded, "So..."

"So, you needed to talk to me?"

"Yes... Sasuke I had a nightmare last night... and I thought that maybe if I talked to someone about it, I could put it to rest a bit..."

"Naruto, you always look so sad when you think no one is paying attention. If this can help you get rid of those gazes, I'll listen for as long as I'm needed."

"It's appreciated greatly, Sasuke."

'_More than you'll ever know...'_

"Well, whenever you're ready to begin... I'll be ready to listen."

"Okay... it started... when I was around six years old."

* * *

I worried too much these days.

About Naruto

School and... well everything, honestly.

He skipped school for the first time in his life. Naruto has come to school, left the room to projectile vomit, and came back as if nothing happened.

I... hate the idea of his nightmares coming back.

And Sasuke and I have become... friends of a sort (Still considering the fact I'm still mad about his nose being broken.) And I wasn't sure if Sasuke could handle the pressures of my Nii-chan's deepest thoughts.

It scarred me.

But in light of everything that has happened, may happen, and is going to happen, three things are certain in this ever changing world of ours:

1. Death.

2. Taxes

and 3. Those two care about each other on a level I'm not sure I could even comprehend.

And I'm hoping Sasuke can care for him still, after he tells him everything he plans on today... which even I was a bit oblivious to...

Maybe it's not requited love... but it's something I think the both of them deserve in their lives, even if they never get together (Okay, maybe there's a fourth thing certain in the world.

"The frown doesn't suit you, my dear Ino." Sakura said, walking up beside me as I shoved more books into my locker.

I smiled at her, rolling my eyes. "That's much better."

"Sorry... I'm just..."

"Worried as you always are. Over your brother, school and the problems in the middle east. I get it."

"It's something a bit... more serious than that, Sakura... I'm not sure you would understand."

"I'm only your best friend. I think I'm a bit offended."

I rolled my eyes, "You know I didn't mean it like that."

"Yes I do, but regardless, I'm always willing to listen to you. So... don't be afraid to, okay? I've got to get to Chemistry... Ebisu has to stare at my breasts a bit more, you know?"

I nodded and she jogged away, "Uh, Hey Sakura!" I called after her, and she stopped to turn around, "Yeah?"

I sighed a bit, "Maybe there is something I do need to talk about... so... meet me after school?"

She smiled at me, "Absolutely, I'll see you at lunch."

* * *

And he talked...

He has so much to say, and he told it in that voice that was genius and yet captivating.

My eyes never left him, excluding the occasional nod. But not a sound did I make.

I knew that Kakashi wasn't his father, but I just assumed they were adopted...

I was not expecting this.

"And I just lay there... police didn't bother to move me from that spot, and when they did, it apparently took about 4 officers to pry me off of her body. I probably could've stayed there forever until I died from lack of food or water. I honestly didn't want anything to do with my life anymore... not if my parents were gone."

"And what happened?" I asked

"Extensive therapy... and the thought that I still had a sister to care for. Kakashi was the only family we had to speak of, even if he wasn't actual family. But the nightmares still plague me at times..."

"Did they ever catch the man who... did it?"

"No, and they closed the case about two years ago, and the nightmares plagued me then."

I nodded, the silence never being quite this deafening. My chest and ears were hot with that uncomfortable burning that happened when you felt strong, gut wrenching emotions.

"So... that explains why you always look so sad."

"Sometimes... I think of other things, you know?"

"Of course, you're Naruto. You're always thinking of something."

He nodded, "Yes, that's me..."

"So... why did you tell me of all people, when you have two members in your family who would be willing to listen and relate?"

"I guess... I'm not entirely sure..."

I raised an eyebrow, "You are a genius, Naruto. You're always sure. You always know."

My hand fell on his, and he shuddered. "You're digits are cold."

Him and his scientific mind had to be technical at a moment like this.

Luckily, I was reasonable, and my current reasoning is that he needs me.

And it would be a lie if I said I didn't need him right now.

"Look at me, Naruto."

His face was slightly red, and his blue iris' met mine yet again.

"Tell me why... you wanted me to come here with you."

"Isn't it obvious yet?" he said.

"Obviousness can be oblivious at times." I said.

He sighed, "I'm breaking my own rules by saying this... but Sasuke... I just... I..."

Maybe what I did next wasn't... brilliant, but I could hold my composure no longer.

I leaned over the table and kissed his lips gently.

* * *

My eyes widened, and then closed as I enjoyed my first kiss ever.

His lips were gentle... a bit soft, but rough in texture, so you could tell he was a male. They were also as cold as his hand.

And I was a moron because I was viewing it from an analytic point of view.

He pulled away, "The point of kissing, Naruto, is to _kiss back."_

"Ah, yes of course." I said and then I kissed back.

His left hand stroked the top of my right hand, while his right hand rested on my cheek, and my left hand rested on that.

He pulled away again to stare at me, his forehead pressed to mine, "Too soon?" he asked.

I pecked his lips, "Hardly... not soon enough."

And then the various coffee shop onlookers caught our attention.

"Well... I could've waited until we were in a bit more... private area."

I rubbed our noses together "Twas perfect."

He stood up, "Follow me." he said, holding his hand out.

And maybe when I had moved here... I would've looked at him as if he were crazy.

But... change is a welcome thing in my life right now.

So why would I hesitate to take his hand?

The only logical response was... I couldn't.

He smiled and we ran out of the shop, dropping our payment on the table.

* * *

**So, that's your chapter seven.**

**Whoo kissing!**

**And for any perverts that may or may not exist in this story, they are NOT having sex... yet. Wayyy too early in the story for that yet.**

**But they will! Don't you worry! I have much more of a plot for this yet, but lemony goodness is on it's way.**

**But for now, I must simply take my leave. Have many other updates to make today.**

**So long for now. **


	8. Until the Morning Light

**Wow! I'm actually up to Chapter 8 in this pustule of a story you all seem to consider good.**

**Not that I mind that you like it... Just not entirely sure as to why you do.**

**Uchiha Hinata21: I will update when I can. Though now I am trying to update this more often (Plus my other stories... which all take a great deal of time.)**

**Miyuki1393: Me too! Heheh, that seems to be on everyone's mind. But no one understands my MADNESS! (Will explain another time.)**

**Asthepetalsfall: I'm really glad it's enjoyable to you; I'm stressing myself out with it, so if someone can get some good out of it, I'm content with it.**

**Ahh, and love is in the air for the boys... but is it all as it seems? Are Naruto's Nightmares cured? Is the Storm about to hit? Am I giving spoilers? Why am I asking questions like this?**

**Read and find out.**

**Oh, but first, the song and disclaimer,**

**Song- James Blunt- 1973.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is as much of my idea as puberty. Not at all.**

**Enjoy my pretties.**

* * *

I was groggy when I awoke again. It may have been the combination of the cold air from outside and the heat lying beside me.

Naruto's blonde hair was all I saw as his head was tucked into my shoulder.

I smiled and kissed his head, and he made a small, content sound in his sleep, and adjusted slightly.

I chuckled lightly as I recalled what had happened a few hours prior.

Nothing sexual mind you, as he and I both agreed that we were not in any hurry for such a step in what I could only describe as our... relationship.

It felt weird to call it that, but at the same time... it was very welcome.

I suppose weird isn't really the term. Homosexuals exist and we'd be fools to deny it. But as there are homosexuals, we can't also deny that there are many who are opposed to it.

I sighed and looked at that beautiful blonde beside me and... really thought about what he said.

* * *

And he leaned back against my bed

_"It's soft..." _He said, smiling and tracing a hand along my cheek as I lightly kissed him once more, _'What's soft, itooshi?'_

He blushed; Itooshi, It _was _rather sweet

'_Well... I guess everything... does it need to be specific?'_

_'Adds a romantic tone to this, if only slightly.'_

_'Touche.' _

I kissed him again, cupping his cheeks, and his own arms curled around my neck.

He pulled away momentarily, _'So, my dear Sasuke, where _does _this leave us?'_

I smiled at him, and stroked some of that soft blonde hair away from his face, slightly drenched in a thin layer of perspiration.

_'I suppose... that would be on you and I, right?'_

He faked a gasp, _'Scrutiny? I expected better of you, Sasuke-kun. You know decisions like thi_s _aren't my strong suit.'_

I chuckled slightly, still playing with one of those loose blonde strands and starring at his blue eyes.

_'And you automatically assume I do?'_

Now it was his turn to chuckle, and be the smart ass I cared for so much.

_'Evidence points towards a definitive yes. Consider that one, you've actually had relationships before. Two, you initiated said activities we are currently engaging in. And three, you've been quite... in control since this consummating of whatever this is we have... has begun. I'm only being logical, my dear.' _

_'You're always being logical. Maybe at times you need to rely on your other body parts instead of that over sized brain.'_

_'I suppose that was a better way of saying '_Listen to your heart Naruto, what's it telling you_' Is it not?'__  
_

_'Would you be here if I was average?'_

He wrapped his arms around my neck again and initiated our next kiss, this time... it was slightly different. Rougher, and much more passionate.

I slipped my tongue in, and he moaned slightly, not even fighting back as I used it to massage his own tongue.

_'Fine, if I must, then I shall say that I have held my reserves for you, all of which were of fear, desire, and pure attraction. And if what is going on here were to be discontinued, I honestly don't think I could continue living.'_

_'You're sweet Naruto.'_

_'I do try my best.'_

_'Does that make me your boyfriend?'_

_'Only if you want to label it... honestly, I just want to be with you without some stereotypical label on what it is we have.'_

_'Then what, pray tell, do we have?' _I asked, raising an eyebrow.

_'Sasuke... I think I may be in love with you.'_

* * *

I told him it back before we had fallen asleep.

He was still curled around my body.

It was probably the best feeling I'd had in a very long time... to be with someone.

And I really loved him. I wasn't sure the depth of it yet, but it was an undeniable love

He squirmed a bit in his sleep, "Sasuke-kun?" He mewled out with a yawn.

I hugged him closer, "Right here." I muttered kissing his soft head yet again.

He leaned up to smile at me, "Is that how you greet your lover in the morning?" he said, playfully winking at me.

I chuckled and flipped him under me for a proper morning kiss.

* * *

(Time Jump warning: The previous day)

Sakura and I sat in her car, she smoked.

"Those are going to kill you." I said.

She shrugged, "Well, they keep me from killing others. In this one instance, killing myself is a help to society."

I chuckled, "That's so not funny."

She smiled, "Hence you _laughing."_ She said, chuckling with me.

Finally she sighed, "So, time for girl talk. Tell me what's up?"

I sighed and used the side level to lay the seat back. "Naruto is... having his nightmares again. I know you don't know what about but... it worries me."

"No, I didn't even know he had them. I mean we talk a decent amount, and he and Shikamaru talk more... but neither of us knew about it."

"Naruto and I... well, if you couldn't tell we've had... a bit of a troubled past."

"Understatement of this short millennium." she said.

"Yes... anyway, I think if maybe I told you, you could help him out if he needs it."

"His future boyfriend could handle it better than I could."

I sighed, "Don't remind me about that part."

She laughed at my slight annoyance at Naruto and Sasuke dating each other.

"Continue, please."

"I just think if he knew his friends cared and understood, it could help him... I am so scarred about him reverting to how he was..."

"Well, I'll listen Ino. You and Naruto are our friends, so no matter what it is, you can tell me because I will always listen and try to understand. Okay?"

"Okay... Where to start."

She starred at me with her blue eyes, but her hands preoccupied themselves with putting her cigarette out.

"Well, I guess it all started when Naruto and I were six... when our parents got murdered."

Sakura coughed a bit, "Murdered?"

"It was a convenience store robbery and Dad sacrificed himself to protect the cashier, Mom sacrificed herself to protect Dad. They could've just let him leave with the money or whatever he wanted... but that wan't in their personalities. I guess I can't blame them for that... but they don't even realize the damage they caused to their son."

"I don't think that was their concern at the time."

"Yes, exactly."

"But how did this effect Naruto more than you?"

"Well, for one, I didn't get covered in Mom's own blood."

Sakura gulped.

"That was when he started going downhill. He didn't talk to anyone for two years, except to scream in his nightmares, or to cry. And he would occasionally lash out at some random object in anger. He never said why he was so upset, but we know it still bothered him."

"What brought him out of it?"

"Mental rehabilitation. He stayed for three months; his entire summer. Apparently his first words there were in the second month, when he hit a doctor in the couch and yelled 'I wanna go home NOW!'."

It sounded funny, imagining an 8 year old Naruto punching a man in the balls and demanding something. But honestly, when I'd heard that Naruto had actually talked for the first time in 2 years, I burst out crying. My brother was going to come home soon, I knew it.

"He recovered slightly; enough to where he wasn't a danger to anyone or himself. He came home and it seemed only momentarily that everything was going to change."

"It wasn't?"

"His social health had returned, and he talked to us again... but those nightmares persisted. He would just relive those memories again and again. While he didn't need to go back into mental rehab, he needed a hell of a lot of therapy."

"Did they ever catch him? The guy who killed your parents, I mean..."

"Nope; case was closed two years ago. And he still gets plagued; infrequently and far between, but what matters is it still happens."

"I guess you do have a lot to think about..."

"You have no idea."

I sighed, still starring at the ceiling, when I felt her arms wrap around me. I hugged her back, "Thanks for listening."

"Thank you for telling me. I know you can't just trust anyone with this. I promise I'll take it to my grave."

I nodded and pat her on the back.

"Hey, lets go to the mall, try on some dresses and get a milkshake."

I smiled, adapting a vally girl voice and saying "And then get a salad to watch our figures." I said.

We laughed, "Yeah that too." she said starting the engine.

* * *

**Okay, so there's where I'm at now. And I'm loving all up on this story now. The story is starting to take form, eh?**

**Please tell me you liked it hated it, ask me a question, favorite this... something...**

**I am crazy... I'm starting to like this story too.**

**But I'll get to updating either tomorrow or Saturday. Gotta update TAOSD. Love you all.**


	9. Have you ever?

**This has quickly become by far my most popular story.**

**I'm even starting to like it... even if it is complete crap.**

**I feel terrible because I haven't had many Kakashi and Shikamaru moments in this story...**

**I decided (After rewriting this damn chapter) that needed to happen.**

**So, please be appreciative for all the extra work I put into this one... it was not easy.**

**Song for the chapter is P!nk's Glitter in the Air. It's a great love song.**

**My Disclaimer: No... no... I just use the characters and I'm not taking any credit for it. (Sigh)**

**Enjoy, as always. :) (And Review some more! Gah!)**

* * *

I could happily say that my own children had adapted to their new lives... in more ways than even I had thought possible.

I truly believed that the drastic change was becoming so much more of a blessing than a detriment.

I looked over at my children, sitting on the couch. Ino reading a book, Naruto was writing some homework down and occasionally checking his cellphone.

Well, this town helped my son become social... and find that special someone.

I'd told one of my coworkers about my son and his boyfriend.

They had the gall to ask me if I was ashamed of him.

I loved my son no matter what he decided to do with his life. What kind of parent would I be if I hadn't accepted him? A bad one... and that was exactly what I swore to never be.

I sighed with a chuckle at the end. _'He swore to never date until after college.' _I guess people change sometimes.

I laughed again, thinking back to about three days ago when Naruto came home, incredibly _late._

* * *

I heard a car pulled up and saw Naruto and Sasuke running up to the door. The lights were off, so they assumed I was asleep?

I smiled and crept to the door, listening in.

_'So... I guess we have a lot to think about before Monday, don't we?'_

Then it was followed by some kissing noises.

_'You've only turned my entire moral system upside down, Sasuke-kun.'_

_'Sorry, my Itooshi.'_

More kissing.

_'Well, any healthy relationship needs it's distance... so Monday, I'm just going to hang by myself, is that okay?'_

_'Yeah, that's great.'_

They did a little more kissing... I almost chuckled.

_'Plus I think we need a few days break from the kissing...'_

_'Defiantly; Our lips need to heal.'_

I retracted my ear from the door, banishing my smile and taking on the 'Protective Father' persona.

And with a yelp, I opened the door to see my son no longer kissing Sasuke, but hugging his neck, while Sasuke had one arm over his waist and one on his theigh, but in a non sexual way... if that was possible.

_'Um...'_

_'Naruto... you know your curfew. You need to get to bed. Go on.'_

I shot Sasuke my deadliest glare, and Naruto pecked his cheek goodbye.

_'Umm... Mr. Hatake...'_

_'Thank you.' _I said, now brandishing a smile, and shutting the door.

* * *

It didn't matter who it was that Naruto was seeing, honestly. I just wanted to see him smile like he was right now.

The way his face lit up when his phone buzzed, or how he smiled when sending one back. And knowing that Sasuke was just as crazy about him.

The night after I'd caught Naruto and Sasuke, Ino told me she was going out with Sakura, Shikamaru and Sakura's cousin from marriage.

I had figured now would be time to have a chat with my son over some homemade take out.

He munched on his dinner at a slightly faster pace than usual.

I chuckled, _'Naruto... It's not going to fly away. Nor am I going to take it from you.'_

_'I know... I'm just in a hurry to get my homework done.'_

_'And may I ask why that is, son?'_

He blushed pretty hard, _'Dad... come on...'_

_'Naruto... what I saw the other night wasn't just nothing... What happened to after college?'_

_'I guess things change...'_

_'And you never told me you were interested in other men.'_

_'I suppose until recently, I didn't even know it myself. Actually, I don't think I'd feel too different if either of us were women.'_

_'Why him then? Sakura or Shikamaru are just as smart as he is.'_

_'He's just... a finer specimen.' _Naruto said.

I could only imagine what he meant by that last statement...

_'No Dad, we have not engaged in coitus.' _He said, answering my unasked question.

I laughed at his perception; as sharp as ever.

_'I never asked.'_

_'You didn't need to.'_

* * *

Honestly, to see him smile like that and mean it meant more than who he was with anyway.

Not that I was homophobic... but other people were.

I smiled from the kitchen to have Naruto sniff the air, and his sister to say, "Dad, the tofu is burning."

I looked down to see my food was, indeed burning.

"It's part of the dish!" I called from the kitchen.

But I knew my kids were sharp.

And if there choices were as strong as their perception, then I really had nothing to worry about.

* * *

I was wondering how long Sasuke and Naruto thought they were going to skate around everybody.

Honestly, it was a horribly pathetic attempt at hiding something.

I sat on the other side of Sasuke, who was trying to subtly hold Naruto's hand. If anyone other than me had been sitting in the auditorium row, they would've noticed as well.

I didn't need to be a genius to know better. Nor did anyone else.

But it seemed as oblivious to it as Sasuke and Naruto's obviousness.

I pulled out my phone to text Sakura.

Sorry, but seeing two people do an amateurish interpretative dance was far less interesting.

Somehow Jiriya kept cheering them on...

_'These too would be a hell of a lot sweeter if they'd be more open about their relationship.'_

_'I'm honestly surprised you even took notice of such a thing, Shikamaru-san. Isn't it a drag?'_

_'Everything is.'_

_'Should've figured... But we can't rush them on this; we'll either drive them from us or drive them apart.'_

_'__I know that Sakura. I'm not dumb.'_

_'I know you're not. But for now keep your distance on it and don't bother them with it, okay?'_

_'Yeah yeah, you sound like my mom.'_

I sighed and put my head back on the chair.

'_What, like you a year ago of so?'_

She honestly hadn't made my life any easier when I'd admitted my crush on her

Especially considering she was the one who'd told me to tell my crush what I felt about her.

I still cared about her a lot, which sucked because knowing she didn't return the feelings made me exceptionally short with her, which I hated.

I couldn't talk to her anymore.

Sasuke wasn't even looking for Naruto, and yet he found him.

I just wanted something like that for me. But I couldn't show it, of course.

I'd worked so hard to perfect my air of the quiet genius mixed with a cool indifference.

Fucking stereotypes.

_'If you're feeling bad, I know something that might cheer you up. Come out with Ino, Naruto, Sasuke, my cousin and I tomorrow. Maybe that'll make you feel better? I know you already said no before but...'_

_'Whatever. I guess I'll tag.'_

_'Thanks Shikamaru.'_

I sighed, looking over as Naruto snuck a small kiss onto Sasuke's cheek before getting up.

And though it wasn't like me to be the jealous type... but all that ran through my head was,

_'I want what they have so bad.'_

But what did I have to do to get it...

* * *

**I wasn't expecting my Shikamaru monologue to go the way it did when I (attempted) to plan it out. I was just expecting a musing about Sakura and he...**

**But it turned into what will be a small side story. You'll find out more about it later.**

**Review, as I always ask. And for those of you that follow my second most popular story, The Art of Self Destruction, that too will be updated tomorrow.**

**I love you all. Goodnight to you.**


	10. You Suffer

**Because Sleep overtakes people at times, I couldn't update the Art of Self Destruction or Show Yourself last night. But tonight I got home early, and goodie for you all, I'm updating all three of these stories in one evening.**

**skyglazingMaro: That would be funny... I actually laughed really hard at the absurdity of the idea itself. I think it's worthy of being worked into the story... but only until Naruto and Sasuke consider the idea of consumating their relationship.**

**No other reviews... but a few more Favorites and Follows! Those are always welcome!**

**Chapter Song is Stevie Wonders Superstitions.**

**Disclaimer: I like Peanut butter. I could eat that all day. Oh, and Naruto isn't mine**

**Enjoy, my gems.**

* * *

Winter was a season I always found good for contemplation.

Well, it usually was. But when your house was overcrowded by your family and friends, you can find that concentration a bit diluted.

And then you couple that with the fact that your favorite person is fashionably late.

I sat with a mug of cocoa and starred out the window.

"You know, if you keep frowning you're face-"

"I've said a million times that it will not freeze, Ino."

"I get he's not here but you can't-"

"I can and will certainly pout until he gets here. That you must understand."

"But it's a week before Christmas. You can't pout like this so much, Naruto. He'll be here, and you'll spend more lovey dovey moments together after that."

"I don't really care at this moment."

"God, you are acting like a kid who got their favorite toy taken away."

"He's not a toy; He's my..."

"Sun and Stars, Moon and Sun? Life? Rock? If you say any of those things I'm going to freaking hit you."

"My favorite thing I've ever had to myself..."

I sighed and looked at her, and her eyes softened, "He'll be here... now help me with the fruit salad and kill time."

I nodded and stood.

* * *

Damn the snow... damn the traffic. Damn the Postal Service! The package was delivered half an hour late and now there was an accident in front of me.

Is it my fault they don't have tires with excellent traction? No, it wasn't. So why did I have to suffer in a traffic jam caused by an accident that was wasn't remotely my fault.

I mean, my car was in park here. Where's the fun in this?

I pulled out my phone to look at the time.

I could only imagine how Naruto was.

I knew how important this dinner was to him... we had big plans for it.

* * *

I sat on the couch in my den, my favorite blonde was in my lap occasionally throwing a piece of popcorn in the air and catching it. It was one of our rare moments where we both had an exceptional amount of time to be together.

_'How do you catch them perfectly every time?'_ I liked the movie and all, but I was hardly paying attention as I had seen it enough to where I could quote it from memory.

_'Geometry and Physics, my dear Sasuke-kun.'_

I nodded knowingly at him.

_'I've been meaning to talk to you, Sasuke...' _Naruto started.

I frowned, _'Like the post on Facebook said, I expect a 16 point presentation as to why we aren't to be together, and if it's below my standards and expectations, you are still my boyfriend.'_

He then leaned forward and kissed me ferociously... hungrily...

He was exhibiting an animal instinct I hadn't known Naruto could exhibit... and it was fucking sexy.

He growled at me when I slipped my tongue into his mouth, but he quickly submitted to me as I took control.

I kissed his neck, '_This is not talking, Itooshi. Not that I dare to complain, but it's not what you suggested.'_

_'I just wanted to kiss you some before hand... but now to the matter at hand.'_

He sat up slightly, _'Would you come over to my house for our Christmas Meal... a week early for the holiday, ironically.'_

I raised an eyebrow, chuckling, _'Was that all? Yeah I'll go, of course.'_

_'It's... a bit more than just showing up.'_

I frowned slightly, not liking where the conversation was heading, _'Continue then.'_

_'I... well, most of my family is going to be there and I would enjoy... letting everyone know about...'_

He needed not complete the sentence, _'You're ready? You decided that quickly?'_

I had originally suggested the idea a few days ago.

_'Sasuke, within minutes I can compute the first thousand numbers in the never ending sequence of pi. How long do I need?'_

I sighed, kissing the forehead that somehow held in that big brain he had.

_'Naruto, if you're ready, I'm more than ready.'_

He smiled at me and closed his eyes.

_'I love you Sasuke.'_

_'I love you too, my Itooshi.'_

* * *

__Finally I was moving again, albeit a bit faster than I normally go in this weather, but still maintaining control of my car.

This night had to be perfect... I had to make it perfect for Naruto.

* * *

"Naruto... is he coming... it's almost dinner time."

I was borderline crying, "I am unsure, Tou-san... he swore he'd be on time."

I sat there in the vestibule, simply starring at my window... waiting.

"Naruto... I'm sorry, but it doesn't seem like he's going to show up. I'm sure he has a good reason..."

I stood up, "No good enough reason I could stand to hear at this point." I turned around and walked into the bedroom.

I starred at my family, chatting as we began the meal.

I caught my sister's eye and she had a look of... sadness. For me? I wasn't sure... assuming yes.

"Take a seat Naruto... we'll have to get started without-"

And then, the doorbell rang.

And then I was sprinting toward the door.

* * *

Not two seconds later did that door open.

"Naruto... you probably wont believe a thing I tell you but... I'm here..."

I held out my meticulously wrapped box.

His eyes... Damn, he was angry.

But only momentarily.

He took the box from my hands, put it aside and wrapped his arms around my neck tenderly.

"I don't even care about that. I love you." And he kissed me again.

I happily returned, thankful to some higher power that he didn't kill me for being so late.

"You will recieve your punishment later... but now.." He laced my fingers in his.

Strike that, he was still semi-displeased.

He walked into the dining room, our fingers locked together. But our friends saw. All of their families saw. The simple gesture said more than words ever could.

And yet, all people in the room could do was smile.

I guess the season had that effect on people.

We sat down, Ino sadly between us. Her gaze said 'Can't have you trying a move at dinner, now can we?'

I simply smiled and bowed my head... for I was quite stressed and hungry. After the day I'd had, I deserved it.

* * *

"So, you're telling me that you had the box arrive late, had to wait on a car accident, Got stopped at every light and got pulled over momentarily?"

After dinner, Naruto had convinced Kakashi that it would be okay for me to take the guest bedroom for an eve.

But, Naruto's demanding I tell him what happened today forced me to stay in his room momentarily while we cuddled and shared the story.

"I know, it was madness."

He kissed my clothed shoulder, "That excuse is acceptable for the moment. I will expect a better one for when you arrive late on Christmas day."

I smiled, "I actually think my gift for you will more than make up for my tardiness this eve."

He sighed and sat up. "Sasuke, it's not Christmas yet."

"I know. That gift is later. This gift is... simply because I wanted to."

He sighed and opened the box efficiently and noiselessly. He must have some experience in the department.

"Sasuke..."

"Is it too much? Not enough..."

He kissed me, clutching the sapphire pendant in his hand.

'A sparkle to match their eyes.' they certainly weren't lying.

"I love you Sasuke."

"I love you too... Itooshi."

"And while it may be incredulously early... Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas... Now I've got to-" I said, attempting to rise from the bed.

"No! You remain here this eve. You shall not pass that door."

I smiled at his childish nature and snuggled back into the sheets.

"Goodnight my love." he said, sighing as his head rested in it's favorite spot on my neck.

"Goodnight my love." I said. resting my head on the pillow.

* * *

**A small interim between what's happened and what is going to happen. More of a sweet little drabble between them at Christmas.**

**Now, I know this may bore you, but this is like the Porter in Macbeth. A bit of sweetness to enjoy before the story gets horrible and angsty.**

**Because If I didn't write this... you would all start hating me after this chapter.**

**No more spoilers. Enjoy your evening lovies.**


	11. In Your Head

**Okay, my sugary sweet stuff ends here for a while.**

**The suspense begins.**

**And you all are about to hate me (I think...)**

**But I will not spoil this story for you.**

**uchiha_hinata12: You won't want me to start updating after this...**

**Well, I got a lot more followers and favorites... so keep it up on that!**

**Song for the chapter: Zombie- Cranberries**

**Enjoy, you worm babies. (Invader Zim reference)**

* * *

They say that life will, pardon my french, take a big shit on you when your life seems perfect.

I finally thought that my life could begin to form itself into what I truly wanted.

But it didn't.

My nightmares returned again, a week after Christmas dinner.

* * *

Well, it was and at the same time was not my usual nightmare.

The gunshot that killed my mother... rang out.

_'You fucking bitch!' _I kept hearing the words... the words he said before he killed my mother. Over and over.

I never saw much of his face... I only remembered... long hair. really long hair... and a very distinct voice.

Why did I feel like I'd heard it somewhere after that night?

It just kept repeating... as if I was supposed to... remember...

Remember what? Most dreams were highly illogical, but this one was trying to be the opposite but wasn't showing me what it was trying.

And then I was faced with that hair, darkened by the shadows of the dream realm I was in inside of my subconscious.

_'You failed her.'_

**_Bang!_**

* * *

And I shot up in bed, panting...

And gasping and crying like I had before.

But I didn't scream. Not like last time.

"That was... so much different than what I'd experienced before." I said, running a hand through my sweat soaked hair.

I leaned back against my head board. It felt cool against my back.

I have honestly had enough of this.

I was a Genius! I know there was some way around this. And figuring it out was the scientific way.

So... where to begin?

"Nii-Chan... you look like hell." Ino said as I stumbled in behind into into school.

Well, I'd be furiously reading up on dream therapy online since three in the morning. It doesn't help my sleep patterns to do that.

"Shimai-chan... I had another one." I said, looking at her, and she returned a knowing glace. "And why didn't you, oh I don't know, tell anyone?"

"I didn't want you to be so worried about me. Especially now that I'm trying to figure it out."

"And how are you planning on doing that?"

"Studying dream therapy." I responded.

"You would, wouldn't you?"

"I certainly would. And there's a lot to it. Figuring out certain signs and they're primal meaning in dream sense. Simple things like Wading in clear water is the sign of a love affair or how the right hand is right and such. It's fascinating because-"

"Naruto, you've gotten years of therapy before this... why is it so important for you to figure this out now?"

"They always encouraged me to figure out my problems on my own. I suppose this is how I'll do it."

But, she was my sister and as such, she was always a skeptic of ideas I had.

"Ino... I want to fix the rest of my underlying problems so I can move forward with where my life is going."

"So you can be happy with Sasuke?"

"Ah, you see that part has already been accomplished. But putting him through the stress of seeing me like that... well, it's as detrimental to him as it is me. And I don't want to be a detriment to this." I said.

"I get it. But I hope you know what you're getting into." she said, pulling a book out of her locker.

"I always know Ino. If I didn't, I'd either be a simpleton or locked in metal rehab."

She laughed lightly, and I was gripped from behind.

"Good Morning Itooshi." He whispered in my ear, following up with a kiss to it.

I turned to peck his lips generously, "Ah, yes... it is morning, but it is not good."

Sasuke smiled, "I can tell by those bags under your eyes."

"I have a lot to talk to you about." I told him, arms wrapping around his neck.

And of course eyes caught us, but if it was a real problem for the two of us, we may have said something.

"I suppose you do. When's your free period?"

* * *

If I wasn't so hopelessly in love with my itooshi, I wouldn't have skipped History. But Naruto obviously had a lot to talk about with me, and the way he said it let me know the severity of the situation.

Well, I was lucky the history teacher was cool with giving me my introduction to the semester speech later... to allow me to go talk to my boyfriend.

I sat down to a few mugs of green tea as we enjoyed the warmth of the library.

"Okay, so you have a lot to talk to me about?"

"Yes, very important things and I would be... quite happy if you could help in assistance.

"Itooshi, you know that I love you and asking is out of the question... now demanding is what I expect."

"Fine, you're going to help me or I will assemble a simple bomb and place it in your-"

"That's plenty motivation for me Itooshi."

"Fine... Sasuke... I had another nightmare."

I sat forward, my hand resting upon his, "You should've text or called me. I would've answered for you."

"It was late and I had a lot to think about. And read about."

"And what is it you are reading about, exactly Itooshi?" I asked, curiously. I knew that if Naruto was studying something, he wouldn't sleep until he knew all there was to know about the subject.

"I... can't move on if these dreams keep haunting my dreams. So I'm beginning a personal study and preparing an execution of dream therapy. maybe I can find certain signs in it and from there we can eliminate the source of the problem."

Dream Therapy? I remember studying it briefly in Psychology class a couple of years back... but what had he said?

"Well, most commonly dreams are either triggered by deep personal thoughts buried in our subconscious or are the result of painful and repressed memories... like in your case. Except yours are stored more in the Hippocampus. They aren't repressed; you know and accept them.

"And that may make it harder on you because you know it, know what it's about and finding signs in a dream you've had for years while trying to live the fear down may make it more difficult on you."

"I'm quite aware of the expectant failure... but Sasuke my nightmares may toll on you in the future and that's not what I want. I want to be happy and healthy with you."

I smiled and kissed him, "Well, the idea may not be... foolproof, but if it's what you want I will always stand by you Itooshi."

"I love you, Sasuke."

"I love you Naruto."

We were going to share another kiss but we were interrupted, "Naruto Hatake to the Guidance Counselor's office!"

Naruto rubbed his eyes, "What now?" he said, standing up.

"Here, I'll go with you." I said, taking his hand and guiding him towards the exit.

The office wasn't far so it wasn't a huge walk there, but... something in the air... in my chest... it didn't sit with me quite right...

What was going on?

"Mr. Uchiha, you need to be in class. This is a personal matter." said the Guidance Counselor, Izuma.

His dad and sister, and even Headmistress Tsunade were all here.

Naruto frowned, "I want him here. I swear the body was like that when I got there."

"Son... this is a slightly serious matter." Kakashi said.

"Well, both of you sit down." Izuma said.

I took a seat next to him and his sister, who looked on the verge of tears.

"What's this all about?" he asked.

"Well... Mr. Hatake has recieved some interesting news as of late... and it was imperative that it be shared with you and your sister immediately."

I raised an eyebrow, "Which is?"

Tsunade sighed, mentally preparing herself.

"Naruto... the man believed to be behind your parents murder has been brought into custody... you're being asked to testify."

* * *

**Aaaaaannnd, there's your cliff hanger. Ain't I an asshole?**

**Sorry I took so long on updating... was putting an old memory to rest myself. Nothing this serious but...**

**Anyway, reviews are always welcome. And questions! I love you all.**


	12. The sky is turning red

**Okay I am way late on updates and it's pretty obvious that some people are pissed off...**

**Sorry about that, just dealing with a few things. I'll be doing updates now since I have the next two days off, I promise.**

**So... last chapter the bombshell dropped. Murder was found, and the night time terrors are far from over. I am such an asshole.**

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto knows that Naruto should be mine... he's just... stingy!**

**Song of the chapter: Leather Rebel- Judas Priest (Thanks iHeart radio... give me a song only metal heads would know...)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Whoever said that your life only flashes in front of your eyes when you're in a life or death situation was a liar.

I didn't need Naruto's emotions to know what he felt. He was deathly silent... and I knew inside he was screaming, reliving every moment in real like.

The experience is quite possibly worse than reliving it in dreams.

How were we supposed to get past this?

"Naruto... talk, please? Are you willing." Tsunade said, Shizune, Ino and Kakashi looked so incredibly worried. I could only imagine me.

Naruto starred at nothing in particular, now dull blue starring into the vast expanse of nothing. His focus on nothing was so astounding it actually seemed as though he was looking past it, into the weave of fate itself... willing it to change at his command.

But he knew that was impossible... didn't he?

I knew Naruto was smart enough to know that he couldn't change this.

I grabbed his hand, "Naruto-"

He jerked it away, "Keep off!" he yelled, standing.

"What kind of slack jawed psychologist would willingly send me to identify a man whose only plagued my mind since I was 6 years old! If you think I'm going anywhere you can-"

"Naruto, please calm down..." Kakashi said, attempting to comfort him.

"Shut the hell up! You are NOT my father! You were just the one unlucky enough to get my sister and I!"

Ino stood now, "Naruto, that was uncalled for!"

"Like you're one to talk! You LIVED this with me and know better than to even ask such a ludicrous question!"

I tried to talk to him, but he'd already pushed his way out.

I starred at everyone, and they did the same. Who goes after him.

"He's... right you know?" Kakashi said... a few stray tears falling from his eyes.

Ino pat his shoulder, "That wasn't Naruto... you know he didn't mean it. We love you Tou-san." and then she looked at me, "Please, Sasuke-kun..." she said in possibly the gentlest tone I'd ever heard her take as Kakashi continued crying.

I nodded and brushed past him.

But where was Naruto? I didn't know where to find him... he could be anywhere.

I walked into the hallway, to run into Sakura and her marriage cousin, Hinata.

"Hey... is Naruto-sama okay?"

"I'm not entirely sure... did you see where he went?"

"Towards the auditorium... I think... is it... you know, the nightmares?"

I starred at her, wondering who else knew about this.

"Ino." she said.

"Ahh... sort of... the... man who did it... has been caught."

Sakura's green eyes widen slightly, "You had better go find Naruto."

I nodded, stalking off in the direction of the auditorium.

I opened the door... the room was... big, for lack of a better word. I almost thought that finding Naruto was going to be damn near impossible. Almost... until I heard faint hiccups.

My heart melted... he was crying.

I steadily walked down the steep walkway to find my crying boyfriend.

* * *

"Sasuke... just stay away... please." I told him. It wasn't strongly enforced... and I wouldn't enforce it.

He sat right beside me and pulled me into a hug.

He wasn't helping my tears. They fell more freely now.

"I... I didn't mean any of that Sasuke." I mutter.

"Shh." He said, planting a kiss on my head, "I know that, itooshi. But you owe your dad an apology."

I nodded, not wanting to think about that right now.

"What can I do Sasuke? I know the right thing to do for everyone is to do it..."

"But at what cost to your own health?" he said, finishing my thought.

"Yeah... And for once... I don't have an answer to this question." I said, as he cradled my head in his hands.

He planted a small, but meaningful kiss on my lips. "Naruto, sometimes sacrifice is needed to think of the greater good, without thought for self. It sucks, but it's a fact of life."

"I... worry about losing you." I said.

His eyebrows lower, "And why is that?"

"Being with me can't be easy... I'm obviously disturbed, Sasuke. And this may make it worse. If... if you don't want to be with me anymore... just say the word-"

He pressed his lips against mine, fiercer than any other time we've ever kissed.

"Don't you _ever_ talk like that, you understand me?"

"But... Sasuke-"

"Naruto, for once you're way off. If you think I'm leaving you now when you need me the most, you are a fucking moron." he said, pinning me to the floor.

Fresh tears welled in my ducts, "I love you." I said.

"I love you." He whispered back, pressing against my own lips again.

* * *

Eventually we found our way back to the guidance office, Kakashi and Ino looking slightly perturbed. Tsunade and Shizune masked their emotions in the standard educator shield of indifference.

"Tou-san... Shimai-san." Naruto said, eyes still puffy.

Kakashi looked up at his son and stood up and hugged him, "You don't have to do it... we should've never-"

"I'm going. If I'm going to hurt myself, at least I can take comfort in the fact I put that son of a bitch in jail."

Kakashi was obviously an intelligent man. But in that same sense, he also had a grasp on sentimentality. He cherished his children, which they were no matter what anyone said that's what they were, and their decisions mattered to him.

"Understood... Naruto."

"I... I'm sorry Dad... I love you... you know that right?"

Ino stood up, tears in her eyes again.

After a moment of hugs and such... Naruto spoke up.

"Okay, Enough with this emotional malarkey. Sasuke, can you get me to the police station?"

I nodded. Of course I'd take him!

"Mr. Uchiha has classes this afternoon, Mr. Hatake." Shizune said, folding up her papers.

I starred at the Hatake family as a whole. Kakashi stepped forward, grabbing my wrist and motioning for his kids. "Well, that's just too bad, isn't it?"

* * *

**Okay I swear this is the last short short chapter for a while.**

**Review this and don't hate me for being late on this update. I have the next two days off! I'll get lots done!**

**I'll at least update one more time on this. I promise!**

**Sweet treats!**


	13. I cried alone

**Well, for all of my lovely fans who've reviewed. (Or really just telling my sorry ass to update more... I love you guys too)**

**I have to say I had to take a long break from this, but I have a bit of time lying around, so I'm trying to update a lot today.**

**ATTENTION! I AM TRYING TO GET SOMEONE TO DO COVER ART FOR THIS STORY! PM FOR DETAILS IF INTERESTED!**

**It's actually been so long since I've been writing on this, I had to go back and re-read it so I remembered where I was...**

**Also, how many PM's can one guy get about sex between two people? Seriously, I get you guys want it, but give me a sec... I'm giving you a little bit of something this chapter.**

**So, to you, I write this. The thirteenth chapter in Only in my Imagination.**

**Song of the chapter. Come back soon- JoaftheLoaf (Youtuber I've fallen in love with)**

**Disclaimer: Okay, I hate these. I'm being honest. No offense, but if you are on , clearly you do not own the things you write about.**

**Enjoy, and my the story be forever in your interest (Yeah, I wrote that)**

* * *

The car ride over to the station had been quite silent, my hand clamped over Sasuke's, whose own hand was over the gear shift, the entire time.

I wasn't sure what to say... to him, my parents... or anyone... I mean, I knew what I had said, and they all knew I didn't mean it... they awakened some kind of bestial nature buried beneath my layers of confidence.

"Naruto..." He said, putting his car in park.

My hand tightened, "I'm scarred." I admitted honestly.

His hand left mine and pulled me into a warm embrace, "Itooshi, I love you, and I won't let him hurt you. He can't hurt you anymore, do you understand?"

I nodded and kissed his chest lovingly, "I love you too."

He tilted my head up to kiss me on my lips this time. I gripped his shoulders.

It wasn't a kiss of passion, but at the same time it wasn't one of simple measures either.

It was almost like a goodbye forever kiss.

I felt his hands tangle in my hair, felt his tongue try to enter my mouth, felt him pull me as close as he could possibly get me.

And then I tasted salt.

He pulled away, "Crying is cheating." he says.

"Sorry... when you kiss a guy like that..."

And then he did it again.

and again.

and then his lips left my mouth to attach to my neck. I gasped out as I felt a sensation similar to electricity course through my body.

"Naruto... have you never done something like this before?"

I must have flushed, because he ran his fingers across my cheek, and it felt very cold.

"No... you've left me quite..."

His hands brushed over my groin, "At a loss for words?"

I bit my bottom lip at the rather sexual gesture.

"Sasuke... I'm not prepared... physically or mentally."

He looked at me again, "I know... I just..."

I rubbed a thumb over his flushed cheek, "Tell me."

"I've wanted you for a while... and I've waited because I know..."

He paused to look into my eyes, "You'll be worth every second I've waited."

I smiled, despite the fact that we've been out here in his car making out for 20 minutes and the windows had fogged.

"I'm... just not wanting my first time to be in the parking lot of a police holding center."

He laughed at my ability to be reasonable in a usually unplanned situation. "I knew you'd say something like that."

I pressed on his chest and pecked his lips for another time. "Not here. Not now. But soon."

He nodded, "We'd better get in there... I'm sure your dad and sister will kill me if they find out about this."

I sat up and opened my door... I think... I was finally ready to face the dangers of my own past. And maybe I'd get lucky, and stay sane in the process.

* * *

Naruto went to the bathroom briefly before heading into the holding room. This was straight out of the movies; Line up fine or six criminals and Naruto, the one who's suffered the most from said criminal, has to pick the one who murdered his parents.

I knew I would need to be here.

Kakashi and Ino had never seen the man... but the people that stood before us... none of them looked like good guys. They all had long black hair... none of which was kept. I could only hope Naruto was at least able to identify the man and didn't freak out.

The door shut behind us, followed by "I'm sorry for the delay... I'm prepared now."

He walked up to the screen... I didn't even try to hold back; I held his hand tightly.

"I'm here for you." I whispered to him.

He nodded and turned to the female officer, "Naruto, here are 5 suspect able characters we've picked up who matched the description of the person who commited the crime against you, your sister and your parents all those years ago. "I'm going to have each of these criminals say the phrase you said you heard at the crime scene."

She turned to the speaker, "Suspect one, say 'I'll kill you.' Suspects 2-5 say the same after him."

And they began... all saying the same thing.

But then Naruto's hand gripped tighter, when lucky number 4 said those words, "That was the one. The tone is higher, less angry... it's the affliction."

The female officer seemed none too surprised, "The only female suspect here. Her name is Rin. Had a voice distorter on her when we arrested her... so that cops would suspect a male... she was a tricky one."

She turned to her walkie talkie on the table, "Suspect number 4, as anticipated. Arrest her."

Then the security walked nonchalantly into the room, tazers and cuffs in one hand.

The officer spoke again, "Just be careful she's a-" The sound of a blow landing was heard. My attention turned back to the screen. The girl... Rin... she had headbutted the officer, and was knocked out, so the other officer tazzed her in the small of her back.

It almost seemed like it didn't affect her, as she turned around and tackled the other officer.

"A scrapper." She muttered, calling for more backup.

This woman... I was skeptical at first, I thought Naruto was crazy thinking she could do such a thing, but now I believed him. This woman could've easily killed his parents.

And she did.

I'm just angry the bitch wasn't caught sooner.

I looked at my boyfriend... no, that title is insignifigant, my world... and he shed tears over something that should've never happened.

I embraced him, shushing him as best I could.

It was the hardest thing I'd ever witnessed in my life. And I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt... this was so much harder for him.

* * *

**Yes... I admit this was speed written... I'm sorry.**

**But I've got a million updates to do in four hours... cut a man a break, would ya?**

**Plus, it's an update! I updated for you!_  
_**

**I'll be continuing this within a day or so... give me time to access my computer again, okay?**

**I love you people... Keep an eye out for my updates.**


	14. An Update

**Hiyo to my wonderful fans. Any of you who are updated on my story and are here looking for an update, I'm sad to say it's not here.**

**I've been reviewing everything I write lately, and honestly, it's garbage.**

**SO! I'm going to take time to rewrite everything I've got as of this moment.**

**I'm rewriting**

**This story,**

**The Art of Self Destruction and**

**Show Yourself.**

**I feel more can be done with these stories, and so I will post chapters as they are rewritten, and hope they get better reception.**

**Thank you for understanding.**

**~Ously.**


End file.
